Only Human
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Hitsugaya finds himself in Hueco Mundo and worse, as Gin Ichimaru's personal slave. But despite that, he learns there is more to Hollows than what meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

ok so this my first time on fanfiction and creating my own story of Bleach. i ADORE Hitsugaya and Gin pairings but find very few of them and even fewer good ones. Hence, I decided to make my own. It's yaoi (DUH!) but I'm working on the smut and stuff since I'm new to it so go easy on the criticism please! This story is based on Gin and Toshiro's relationship but it's kinda emotional as well so i hope you enjoy!!^^

Chapter 1--------

Hitsugaya stirs slowly and lifts his head to survey his surrounding through heavily lidded eyes. They suddenly widen upon noticing the unfamiliarity of the place. Its stark white with black pillars in all four corners of the room loomed over him menacingly. There is a dressing table against the right wall, a small door revealing a bathroom on the wall in front of him and a larger door securely shut on the left.

'I'm in Las Noches,' he realizes and ruffles his hair from front to back. 'But where exactly…'

As he lays his hand down, he gathers a fistful of silk. A shock runs up his arm as he realizes he had been slumbering on someone's bed for the blankets have been cast to one side and the imprint of a lean person has been left on one side of the bed, very close to his own body. He shudders at the thought of sleeping next to a stranger who might as well have been his captor. So this isn't any ordinary room but someone's private chamber. But who's? And how long has he been here…?

A door slams and Hitsugaya suddenly looks up. A shiver runs up his spine and doesn't leave him. The grin on Gin Ichimaru's face widens as he watches his prize jump backwards on his bed. He has just finished showering and is wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Toshiro blushes and looks down, noticing that he is dressed in nothing but a flannel white shirt with its sleeves longer than his own arms. Probably Gin's. That very thought made him want to tear the shirt off but dare not for it is his only attire at the moment.

'You're up!' the ex-captain states cheerfully as he dries his mane of silvery purple locks. 'I thought I had knocked you into a coma or something. I woulda thought you were dead if you hadn't curled up in my arms last night when we slept together.' The man gives a mocking laugh. Toshiro grits his teeth and clenches his hands into fists. The bastard…

Now he remembers what happened last night. He had been on night duty at the Seireitei when he spotted some Arrancars roaming about. He didn't feel the need to alert the other members of the night patrol. They weren't much trouble. He had dealt with them in five minutes when Gin appeared out of nowhere. Taken by surprise, Toshiro, full of rage and fury at the traitorous man, attacked him blindly. He realized his mistake now. He shouldn't have underestimated Gin. He had, after all, been the third squad captain. Gin Ichimaru is known for the speed of his attacks. Just as swiftly as he had appeared, he rendered the young taichou unconscious with a single slash of his zanpaktou.

'I was foolish,' Toshiro scolds himself as he scowls at the bed sheets. 'I should have been prepared for such an attack. Never again will I let this bastard get the better of me. Never…'

'Something on your mind, Shiro-chan?' a seductive voice whispers in his ear. Toshiro gives a small gasp as he feels a hand grasp his chin and pull his face up forcefully to look at the man he hated with his entire being. Gin chuckles slightly.

'Don't be angry, little Shiro-chan. It's not your fault you are helpless.'

Toshiro can feel his temper rising. Gin is asking for it. He tries to exude his spiritual pressure on this man but to his surprise, no more than a spark emanates from within him. It's like his reiatsu is being suppressed. Gin chuckles again, causing Toshiro to shake with rage as he tries to restrain himself from striking out at him.

'The advantage of you being in my domain, little Shiro-chan,' Gin purrs as he slithers his hand down the boy's neck to his chest, leaving a trail of goose bumps. 'Is that Aizen can control your reiatsu. As long as you are in Las Noches, nobody can detect you and you are nothing but the helpless little slave you should be.' He then pushes a startled Toshiro back on the bed. 'My _personal_ little slave that is.'

He slowly crawls on top of Toshiro, who tries to crawl away but Gin grabs his wrists and pins them on either side of his head. The shirt has slipped a little on his lithe frame to reveal a smoothly sculpted white shoulder. The sight seems to delight the sly fox for he bends to plant a kiss on it tenderly. He begins to travel upwards, dragging his tongue over the boy's sensitive skin. Toshiro shudders but bears the perverted man's advances. He has no power to stop him right now, even if he tried. It would be like a mouse trying to fight off an elephant. The man maybe up to no good but he has impeccable power and the capability of hurting him mercilessly.

'Why are you doing this, Ichimaru?' the boy whispers and Gin pauses in kissing his jaw line. He gently turns the young taichou's face to his own. His smile is gone now and that frightens Toshiro even more.

'You have no idea how much I've wanted you, Toshiro Hitsugaya,' he hisses dangerously. 'To touch you, to hold you, to-' His grin returns, mocking as ever, and Toshiro can almost hear his thoughts, making his skin flush pink. 'Aizen is not kind. You cannot understand the HATE and RAGE he instigates in me. He knows that he does this to me. He wants me to direct my passion at something worthwhile. The Arrancars are useless but you…you are the _perfect_ distraction for me.'

He caresses the taichou's stunned face. Then he quickly catches the boy's mouth in his for a kiss. As he pulls back, he smirks at the boy's horrified face at being invaded like that.

'You're mine, little Shiro, and don't you forget it,' the fox murmurs and dips in for a longer kiss. Toshiro has finally regained his senses and is struggling now. He kicks Gin in the stomach, causing the strong man to grunt in pain which catches both of them by surprise. Toshiro is astonished he can still hurt this powerful man. But his triumph is short-lived for Gin strikes him hard across the face with his hand, leaving an angry red mark.

'It seems you lack discipline, Shiro-chan,' Gin smirks and fiddles with the buttons of Toshiro's shirt. 'I guess you forgot your manners once you became captain. Don't worry. A little punishment is necessary. It will be my _pleasure_ to give it to you.'

Those very words make Toshiro's skin crawl and that's when he realizes that Gin is unbuttoning him. It is his only form of dignity left in front of this monstrous man and he isn't going to give it up this easily. He tries to squirm out of Gin's hold but that only makes him hold onto the boy even more tightly as he grips both hands in one above his head.

'I've always wondered what you look like underneath,' Gin whispers lecherously and marvels at the boy's youthfully naïve pale skin. Toshiro moans in anguish.

'Ichimaru, don't-!'

'Now you're just tempting me, Shiro-chan! Hush! It'll all be over soon…'

That's when the two of them feel an overwhelmingly powerful spiritual pressure flood the room, making the two of them freeze. Gin's face darkens. In a split second, he's off of Toshiro and slipping on his robes. Toshiro stares at him in disbelief.

'It seems Aizen is in need of my services,' Gin says cheerily and strolls towards the exit but lingers there for a while. 'But when I return, I may not be as gentle as I was now, my little Shiro. So either you accept your fate or suffer.'

With a final grin, he sweeps out of the room. Toshiro hadn't been aware of it but he had been holding his breath. He lets it out in a shuddering sob. He gathers his knees in his arms and buries his face in them, shaking uncontrollably. He's never felt like this before, like some helpless little boy. He's the tenth squad captain for God's sake and good 100 or so years old! Why the hell is he acting like a baby??

He stares at the door with despair wrought on his face. Why did this man make him feel this way?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2--------

Toshiro doesn't know how much time has passed but he has a feeling it's been awhile for he soon feels pangs of hunger. Usually he'd just ignore them, knowing he can easily get Rangiku to get him a meal. But he isn't in the Soul Society anymore. He's a prisoner in Hueco Mundo.

Upon hearing the click of a door opening, his head shoots up from his arms to see a stranger enter the room. It's a girl with short purple hair, green eyes and a half formed hollow mask over one eye like an eye-patch. She surveys him coldly and Toshiro returns her stare with his famous emotionless scowl. In a split second, the girl squeals and leaps forward on the bed, causing the taichou to scramble backwards as he's pulled into a tight embrace.

'You're SO CUUUTTTEEE!!' she squeaks and hugs him even tighter.

'Urk! Choking…me…' Toshiro manages to make out. The girl releases him then and sits on her legs in front of him.

'Sorry,' she giggles. 'Ichimaru-sama put me in charge of your well-being but he forgot to mention how ADORABLE you are!!'

She makes to pounce on him again but Toshiro slips off the bed and glares at her, arms akimbo on his waist. He gives her a 'don't even THINK of doing that again' look and she returns to her composed position, still giving him a goofy grin.

'I'm a sucker for cutie patooties, ya know what I'm say'in?' she explains. 'It's ok. I won't do it again. Unless you'll let me.' She winks at him. He just rolls his eyes. 'So, how can I be of service?'

Toshiro's stomach answers for him. The Arrancar giggles.

'I guess feeding you is my first priority,' she smirks and hops off the bed, heading for the door. She turns to look at him. 'Well what are you waiting for? C'mon! Aren't ya hungry??'

Toshiro stares at her in bewilderment. Is she serious? Is she ACTUALLY going to let him leave the room? Wouldn't Gin be furious with her for letting him out? The girl looks at him in confusion when he doesn't move but soon realizes the problem and gives him a reassuring smile. The sight comforts Toshiro, to an extent.

'It's alright. Ichimaru-sama gave me permission to let you out of the room as long I keep you under my supervision at all times.'

Toshiro snorts. He should have guessed it. Well, he should be grateful. At least he's not stuck in one place until he escapes. 'I will get out,' he convinces himself. The idea of staying with Gin Ichimaru is enough of an incentive to escape.

'Um, wait,' he hesitates. 'Can I get a pair of pants at least??'

The girl looks down and snickers. She shunpoes away and when she returns, she flings a pair of indigo denim jeans at Toshiro.

'NOW will you come along?' she says impatiently.

Outside the room is no different. The entire place is carved out of some kind of white matter and black pillars seem to be the only decoration pieces. Toshiro walks slowly while the Arrancar skips next to him. Toshiro is trying to ignore her but she keeps badgering him with questions.

'I'm Kneeka by the way. What's yours?'

'_Captain _Hitsugaya.'

'Ha! Not here! This ain't the Soul Society, Hitsugaya, so no use carrying that title here! Not that you'll be able to tell that to people. Ichimaru-sama doesn't want the others to know of your existence _yet_, ya know what I'm say'in?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, nobody in Las Noches knows that you are here except me, Ichimaru-sama and Aizen-sama.'

'But then, won't someone notice-!'

'Re-lax! This part of Las Noches is ALWAYS deserted! You're safe for now. So why does Ichimaru-sama keep you in his room?'

Toshiro grits his teeth and lowers his head, not wanting Kneeka to see the fire in his teal eyes. Every time Kneeka mentioned his name, he'd feeling a burning sensation cross his face as he remembers his last encounter with Gin Ichimaru. This man had not only humiliated him but had the audacity to touch him like that. Toshiro hates feeling vulnerable and weak and that's exactly how Gin had made him feel back there. It sickened Toshiro how this man finds entertainment in tormenting people till they cracked. It's why he hates the traitor with a passion. And there is nothing that can be done to change his feelings for the inhumane man…

'Hellloooo?? Hueco Mundo to Hitsugaya?'

' Huh? Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts…'

'Oh! I gotcha! Thinking about you-know-who!' She winks at him. He just gives her a perplexed look. 'You know! A.K.A the-one-who's-chamber-ye-slumbers-in!'

Toshiro's eyes widen and he looks like he's about to throw up which he would have if he had something to vomit out from his empty stomach.

'Don't delude yourself, Arrancar,' he hisses and she laughs in his fuming face. That didn't help settle his rising temper.

'Chill out, Hitsu, I'm just teasing! I can tell how much you hate him! Who wouldn't?' She says the last part quite bitterly, which makes Toshiro raise an eyebrow at her. He wasn't aware that Hollows might feel bitter towards their masters. He always thought they obeyed without question. It's one of the reasons Aizen picked them to boss around.

'It's not like we're emotionless, ya know what I'm say'in?' Kneeka murmurs. 'It was peaceful before Aizen-sama came. We could do what we pleased, go wherever we felt like going and stuff. Now, we're as trapped as you are, Captain Hitsugaya.' She looks at him sadly. 'It's why I volunteered to care for you. I can understand your situation and thought you might need a friend.'

Toshiro gazes at her mournful face with pity. She seems different from the other Arrancars he has encountered. She just seems so…human. But she's still a Hollow, a subordinate of his enemy. He can't go and blindly place his trust in her. It wouldn't be wise to follow his emotions around here. So he just sets his face back into a stony exterior and stares straight ahead.

'I don't want your pity, Arrancar,' he says carefully, surprised that he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. 'I just want to get out. And I will. So no need to create friendship bonds with me. You'll just get disappointed. Can we please hurry? I want to get back as quickly as possible. Please.'

Kneeka sighs and smiles as she looks away, no longer skipping now.

'It's alright, Hitsu, I think I just made progress right now; ya know what I'm say'in?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 --------

'Here we are!' Kneeka sings and bows elaborately as Toshiro enters. He rolls his eyes at her and sweeps his eyes over the vacant kitchen. It's white (no surprises there) and the walls are covered with cabinets while kitchen tables dot the floor, making it look like a black and white maze.

'So what'll it be, little captain? Western? Eastern? Mexican? Asian?'

'Just food will do,' Toshiro grumbles as he slides onto a high stool and pinches the bridge of his nose. Seeing this much white is going to make him go colorblind. Nodding, she bounds across the spacious room to a cabinet and begins ruffling through it. Before he knows it, a steaming meal of rice and chicken teriyaki on a blue china plate is in front of him complete with a set of new chopsticks.

'How'd you -!'

'They don't call me Fast Fingers for nothing, ya know what I'm say'in?' she boasts and props her elbows on the table opposite Toshiro. 'Well, dig in!'

He didn't need to be told twice. He tries to remember that he is a respectable captain but the rumbling of his aching tummy argues otherwise and overtakes his mind. He attacks the food ravenously and is done as fast as Kneeka had brought the food. She gives him a wide smile as he pushes the now empty plate away from himself.

'Can I AT LEAST pull your cheeks?' she asks eagerly. He just gives her a bored glare. 'Not fair! I fed you! Ok how 'bout ONE cheek??'

Toshiro can't help but smile a little. Despite his pitiful situation, he's glad that he met Kneeka. She managed to make him smile where many had failed. Suddenly, the distant sound of a door opening is heard across the other side of the room. Before Toshiro can react, Kneeka has shoved his head under the table and giving him a signal with her eye to keep quiet. He reluctantly obeys. The footsteps of someone huge can be heard clopping towards the table and Toshiro can see long Arabian style shoes under harem pants. He dares not to use his small amount spiritual pressure to sense this person's. Any action could cost him his life, especially when he's so powerless right now.

'Tch! What are you doing here, Kneeka?' leers a male voice spiked with spite and hate. Toshiro is right next to Kneeka's legs and feels them twitch. Whoever this man is, he must have a high position if he's striking such fear in an Arrancar. She mumbles something. 'What?! I can't here you, you miserable worm.'

'Getting a snack, Nnoitra-sama,' she mumbles again. The man snorts and slams hard on the table.

'You better not be lying to me,' he threatens, sending a chill down both Kneeka and Toshiro's body.

'N-N-No, Nnoitra-sama,' she squeaks. Toshiro can see her playing with her fingers nervously in her lap. He holds his breath. The man called Nnoitra seems to be thinking whether to believe her or not. Finally, Toshiro sees the shoes turn around and walk away. Kneeka's body relaxes and he lets his breath out. The next thing that happens sends them both into shock that they don't know what to do.

Nnoitra's feet are back in front of the table and have flung both Kneeka and the table across the room. Kneeka lets out a cry as she crashes through a number of tables before being buried under them. Toshiro watches all of this in horror and when he sees her hurt, he comes to his senses and rushes over to help the wounded Arrancar. But the man behind him grabs his shoulder and smacks him into a cabinet. The handle of the cabinet digs into his back, making him cry out in pain. The man laughs evilly.

'My, my! Don't you have a pretty little scream,' he says mockingly. He digs his nails into the taichou's shoulder, almost breaking through his skin. 'Come to think of it, you're quite pretty to look at too.' He uses his other hand to stroke Toshiro's face and brings his body close to the boy's. Toshiro lifts his feet and places them on Nnoitra's chest.

'Get. Away. From. Me,' Toshiro growls, wincing through the pain in his shoulder. But Nnoitra still advances, compressing his poor body till he can't move a muscle.

'A feisty one, aren't we, shinigami?' the unusually tall Arrancar says gleefully and buries his face in Toshiro's soft hair. 'Good. It means you'll put up a fight. But you see, I don't take orders from my playthings. Especially when I'm about to screw them over so hard they can't walk.'

Toshiro's eyes widen in shock and a gasp escapes his lips as Nnoitra nibbles on his ear. He claws feebly against the iron chest but to no avail. He hears the man snicker. He licks his ear and when he pulls away, Toshiro notices the number '5' etched on his tongue. His heart starts beating faster. This isn't any ordinary Arrancar but the 5th of the Espada, Aizen's most powerful army of Arrancars.

'Yes, now you know what I'm capable of,' Nnoitra states sadistically. 'So either you accept your fate or suffer, little shinigami.'

Toshiro stops struggling as the Espada echoes the words of another lecherous man he knows and hates so well. Nnoitra is slowly undoing Toshiro's jean button but he's in too much of a shock to try and stop him. That's when a delicate hand flies out of nowhere and grips the arm that is pinning the boy to the cabinet. Both turn to see a very battered Kneeka with her head down.

'Nnoitra-sama,' she says softly but Toshiro can sense a hint of severity in her tone which is very unlike her. 'Kindly let done Hitsugaya-san. He is not yours.'

'He's free meat around here, Kneeka,' Nnoitra sneers.

'Not if he belongs to Ichimaru-sama. And he assigned me especially to care for him. So unless you want to create a meaningless fuss out of this, I suggest you go to him directly instead of messing with his property, hm?'

The authority and seriousness grounded in her voice took Nnoitra aback. He snarls as he drops the taichou to the floor. He then spits at Kneeka, who still has her head bowed.

'Don't forget your place, Kneeka,' he mocks as he sweeps past her. 'You cannot throw your weight around like you are still one of us. Nevertheless-' he turns his head to grin maliciously at Toshiro-'if I ever find that boy alone, I can't promise I won't be tempted to fuck him like there's no tomorrow.'

As soon as the 5th Espada disappeared, Kneeka falls to her knees and places her hands in her lap. Toshiro reaches out a hand and places them over hers. She looks up, wearing an utterly lost expression mixed with…hurt? Anger? Longing? He couldn't tell. Seeing her so melancholy made him feel awful for he partly feels it's his fault.

'It's not your fault, Hitsu,' she says quietly, as if she had read his thoughts. 'It's my doing. I shouldn't have lied to Nnoitra-sama. Told him the truth and avoided all of this…humiliation…'

She whispers the last word under her breath but Toshiro manages to catch it. He doesn't want to question her. It's her choice whether she wants him to know or not. All of a sudden, a hand pops out of nowhere and pinches his cheeks.

'YES!' Kneeka cries out in triumph and pumps her fist in the air. Toshiro became is usual short-tempered self.

'KNEEKA!!'

What is it with people and violating his body today??!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 --------

Toshiro muffles a yawn and stretches out on Gin Ichimaru's bed. Kneeka stops talking about the scandals of Las Noches.

'Am I boring you, Hitsugaya?'

'No, no. It's just been a really long day.'

'Okay. I'll just leave so you can sleep in peace.'

'Wait…'

Kneeka pauses at the door.

'Don't leave me alone,' Toshiro says in a small voice, feeling like a child.

'AWWWWWW!!' Kneeka squeals and launches herself at the boy on the bed.

'I said don't leave me not hug me to death!' he snaps and rolls away so she lands in a heap of pillows.

'Why? You scared of something, Hitsugaya?' she teases.

A long pause. 'Maybe.'

Kneeka drops the goofy act and taps on Toshiro's shoulder, indicating him to look at her.

'Are you afraid of what Ichimaru-sama might do?' she asks gently. He flinches at the sentence. Memories of Gin kissing him and feeling him up flood his mind, overwhelming him. His tear ducts are beginning to hurt from being so painfully full.

'Hey! It's ok! Look, as long as I'm around, NOTHING will harm you. Promise.'

Even though he only got to know Kneeka a few hours ago, he knows she means what she says.

'Thanks,' he mutters, a little embarrassed at being the helpless little kid. Right now, as much as he hates to admit it, he really misses Rangiku's voluptuous hugs. He tilts his head at Kneeka.

'Can I hug you?' he murmurs, scooting closer to her.

'Uwaaaaa??!!'

His cheeks tint red and he turns his head away. Kneeka holds in the urge to laugh and looks at the captain in wonderment. She will never understand this shinigami taichou and his mood swings. Toshiro gives a startled cry as Kneeka pulls him into an embrace. His body is tense at first but then it relaxes and he too drapes his arms around the kind-hearted Arrancar. Just when Toshiro is calming down, he suddenly feels Kneeka ripped away from him. He glares in anger but his fiery eyes are quickly replaced with fearful ones as the face of the grinning maniac comes close to his.

'Well, well, how was your day, my little Shiro-chan?' Gin says pleasantly. 'Mine was terrible. Aizen was really driving me up the wall today. But the thought of you kept me going and believe me; I want my well-deserved reward very badly right HERE and right NOW.'

Practically spitting out the last line, Gin pulls Toshiro into a passionate kiss, both of them toppling onto the bed. This time, Toshiro doesn't faze out of what is happening in front of him. He is furious at Gin for even considering him to be an object he can play with whenever he feels like. He wants to push him away and use his own zanpaktou to slice him in half. More than anything, he is terrified of what this man is capable of right now.

Gin forces his mouth open with his own and slips his tongue in, playfully teasing Toshiro's. He bites the boy's lips and licks them to taste his blood. Sweet. Like toffees. He smirks. Toshiro is squirming under him non-stop. He straddles his waist and takes the little taichou's face in his hands.

'You're so cute, Shiro-chan,' he coos and nudges his nose against the shaking one. 'Aw don't be scared! I promise I won't be rough. After all, it is your first time. Now why are we wearing pants? Tch, from now on, I forbid you to wear pants. Are we clear?'

He practically tears the pants off of Toshiro, causing him to gasp as if Gin had shredded a part of his soul.

'S-S-Stop, Ichimaru-ahhh!'

Toshiro's back arcs upwards under Gin as he feels something hard and erect rub against his thigh. He wants to glare at Gin but the fox swoops down to smash his lips against the boy's already bruised ones. Gin's tongue explores his mouth, attacking his tongue and trapping it as well. At the same time, he lifts both of Toshiro's legs and compresses them so that he can't kick out. Toshiro then grabs handfuls of Gin's sleeves when he feels a blunt object poke his tender entrance. Gin grins in the kiss and when they part, a trail of saliva connects the two mouths. Toshiro pants and watches as Gin breaks the string with his tongue. This is it. No one can save him now. Gin is not only going to stain his dignity but his very sanity and naivety. He squeezes his eyes shut as Gin applies pressure to his quivering entrance. The disgusting man strokes his hair.

'Ssh, my little Shiro-chan,' he says soothingly. 'The first time is always bad but once you get used to it, you'll be begging me for more.' His grin grows wider and he groans in agony. 'I'd prepare ya but all this waiting is getting too much and I can't take it anymore!'

'ICHIMARU-SAMAAAA!!'

Gin actually pauses in his actions, annoyance and fury written all over his face as he yells, 'WHAT??' He swivels around to glare at Kneeka, who is standing awkwardly in a corner. It is quite obvious she is shaking in terror for her boots are shaking and creating a rhythmic tapping noise. She just stares at him fearfully, tongue-tied.

WHAT?' he repeats coldly.

'Um, well you see…Tousen-sama….suspects the Privaron Espada to be up to no good!'

Gin raises an eyebrow, his smile still plastered across his face.

'Yeah! And he wants YOU to check it out since you're soo good at being sneaky and all….Ichimaru-sama!'

She looks at him hopefully but at the same time maintaining her mask of seriousness and severity. She actually looked like a regular, emotionless Arrancar. Gin stares at her for a while. Toshiro shifts uncomfortably. Then, shrugging his shoulders, Gin mounts off of him and straightens his hakama. His footsteps echo in the chamber as he strolls towards the door.

'I know what you're up to, Arrancar,' he says softly and smiles sadistically. 'But I'm too exhausted to argue with you right now. Lucky for you, you picked the right people to blame. Judging from the spiritual pressure in the air, there is some unrest in their side of the palace.'

Before he shuts the door behind him, he waves at Toshiro and sings, 'Bye, my little Shiro-chan.' With him out the room, Toshiro flops back onto the bed and breathes a sigh of relief. That was a close one! His shirt has been slightly disheveled so that it reveals both his shoulders but he doesn't care. He's just glad that he's still a virgin. If he ever has to lose his virginity, it would _definitely_ not be to Gin Ichimaru of all people. That's when he realizes that someone is laughing really hard.

He props himself on his elbows and gives an angry titter when he sees Kneeka rolling on the floor with laughter.

'And what, may I ask, is so FUNNY?' he says icily.

'I'm sorry,' she gasps and tries to control her laughter. 'Ahem , Ahem, SHIRO-CHAN!!'

'Shut up!' he cries out angrily. 'This is no laughing matter, Arrancar! Thank you for saving me despite making fun of me later! Now if you please, can I have a pair of pants?'

She stops laughing and sits cross-legged on the ground, giving him a confused look.

'Ummmm, Hitsu, didn't he just say that you are forbidden to wear PANTS??'

'I know,' he shrugs his shoulders and pulls his sleeves up to cover his arms. 'But it's not like I'm going to obey him. Gin Ichimaru can do whatever he likes but there is no chance of me EVER obeying his commands like some kind of pet. He may think he owns me, but I'm going to prove how wrong he is. Nobody does that to Captain Hitsugaya and gets away with it.'

'That would have been sooo effective right now if you had super awesome powers, ' Kneeka says sarcastically and ducks when a pillow is sent flying her way.

'Just get me the pants, will you?' he says irritably.

'Alright, alright, but before I go, I have to make sure that I keep you safe if Ichimaru-sama returns before I do.'

And then, without warning, Kneeka sonidoes in front of Toshiro. Taking him by surprise, she plants her fist right in his face. At first, all he can see is bright colorful lights and stars. Slowly, but surely, blackness creeps from the sides of his view and soon blot out the whole world as he hits the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 --------

Toshiro gives a loud groan and turns from his side to face the canopy of the bed, eyes still closed. The bridge of his nose is throbbing but luckily no broken bones. He touches it lightly and hisses in pain.

'That bitch…' he mutters.

'You mean the one who's risking everything to save your sorry ass?' comes a taunting voice. He immediately rises up as if hit by a bolt of lightning but regrets it as a jolt shoots up to his temple and making him feel like he's got a hangover. He clutches his head and glances at Kneeka smirking as she leans against the left wall.

'What was that punch for??' he snaps.

'Hey be happy that I did!' she says indignantly. 'If I hadn't, Ichimaru-sama woulda walked in and screwed you over and this time, I wouldn't have been there to rescue you!'

'So knocking me into the next dimension was your best option!?'

'Well it was either that or getting barbecued by Ichimaru-sama for kidnapping you and I'm not too fond of option number two if you get my drift! By the way…'

Toshiro utters curses under his breath as he catches the pair of jeans she tosses at him. Before pulling them on, he passes his fingers over his bruised lips and shudders at the thought of those thin lips pressed against them.

'That was so close,' he thinks bitterly. 'So very, very close…'

He suddenly feels his back to be very sticky with sweat. He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

'I'm going to take a shower,' he says casually and heads for the bathroom. 'And NO coming in. Just stand guard outside.'

'Awwwwwww, Shiro-chan!' she whines and pouts.

'Don't call me that!' he growls.

'Well Ichimaru-sama gets to call you that!'

'And you think I like that??'

Silence. Kneeka seems to be stunned at the anger and bitterness in his voice. She's used to his angry retorts by now but this is different. He's actually feeling frustrated right now. Toshiro gives an exasperated sigh and attempts a small smile which just ends up making him look weary and sick of everything.

'Sorry,' he explains. 'Just let me take a bath and I'll be alright.'

Kneeka's grin returns. Toshiro just rolls his eyes at her and walks into the bathroom. He locks the door though. He didn't trust her THAT much. Once the tub is full, he slips out of his filthy attire and lowers himself in slowly. The water swallows his entire body except his head which he props on the rim of the tub. The water feels soothing, like it's washing away all his worries.

'I've haven't spoken to Hyourinmaru in a while,' he realizes and feels embarrassed for ignoring his zanpaktou. He then closes his eyes and reaches deep into the very fibres of his being.

'Hyourinmaru…' he thinks softly but feels nothing. Disappointed, he delves deeper, searching for that icy coldness that so resembles his personality. 'Hyourinmaru, can you hear me?'

That's when a waterfall of water comes showering down on his head. He sputters as some enter his nose and moves himself forward to avoid anymore entering it. He coughs out water and is about to explode on his attacker when he feels a wet sponge massaging his back.

'Now, now, Shiro-chan, don't you want to get cleaned up? Today's a very special day for you and me,' says a familiar chilling voice from above him. Toshiro blushes and his body becomes rigged under the touch of his 'master'.

'Where's Kneeka?' he asks coldly, not wanting to look at Gin's grinning face.

'Ah, the Arrancar? Are we building attachments here, Shiro-chan?' Gin chuckles, causing Toshiro's entire body to take on a red shade. 'Aw, you're so cute when you go all red like a juicy little strawberry! I can just eat you up!'

Gin leans in, sniffing him and licking the back of his neck. His saliva feels cold and slimy and Toshiro can't help the hairs on his neck from standing on their ends.

'Mmmmm,' the fox purrs. 'You taste like a strawberry too. Yum. Can't wait to get you back here for a little 'fun'.'

'What's so special about today?' Toshiro asks, ignoring his last sentence.

'Today's the day I get to introduce everyone to my new pet and let them all know that you're mine. So if anyone even dares to look at you for too long will suffer a slow and painful death.'

Judging from the tone of his voice, Toshiro knows that he isn't kidding. He growls as Gin presses the sponge lower down his back. He attempts to move away but Gin grabs his neck and whispers if he dares displease him, he will not hesitate in breaking his neck. So he lets the lecherous fox of a man bathe him without saying a word except throw him deep glances of pure hate.

Once he's done Gin walks over to face him, towel in hand and a huge grin across his pale face. Toshiro realizes what he's waiting for and can't help sinking into the water just a bit. Gin tilts his head to the side and the bangs on his head swing with the movement. He extends his hand with the towel to the boy, eagerness apparent in his features.

'Well,' Toshiro thinks calculatingly. 'I can't spend the rest of my life in here. But I have to be quick so as not to reveal too much to this sick bastard.'

In a single movement, he swipes the towel and wraps it around his nether regions. There is a hint of disappointment on Gin's face and Toshiro smirks at him as he steps out of the bath. He shakes his head to remove excess water from his already soaked locks. As he raises his beautiful teal eyes, he jumps back when he sees the hungry look in Gin's face. The man is flexing his long fingers and Toshiro doesn't even want to know what he's thinking. But Gin carefully places his hands into his sleeves and inclines his head to the stool in the corner that has a set of proper clothes just the right size for Toshiro. Giving him a wary eye, Toshiro turns his back to him to slip on the button-up shirt. He's about to turn around to glance at Gin to make sure he's not up to anything when a hand slides up chest from behind.

He moans as the hand squeezes one of his nipples gently. Another hand flips him around and wraps his legs around a very thin waist. Gin is breathing shallowly as he presses the boy against the bathroom wall and then buries his nose into the wet mane to take in his sweet scent. The boy always had a special scent that drove him wild, even while they were in the Soul Society. Many times, Toshiro would find Gin uncomfortably close to his body but he never bothered to ask why and would just move away. The times Gin had to control himself from jumping on the young taichou and pounding into him just because he got a whiff of his alluring fragrance.

It's always strawberries. Ripe, ripe strawberries just waiting to be picked and eaten by eager strawberry-lovers. Gin licked the boy's jaw line and he moans again. The very sound sends his lower regions to harden with pleasure. He hates having to wait. Aizen enjoyed seeing him in agony. That's why he wanted to prolong the time for Gin to enjoy his slave by having him introduce the little bundle to the whole of Las Noches. Gin had just gritted his teeth and agreed. He wanted to live to be the first to steal the boy's virginity.

Toshiro covers his mouth with his hand to hold in a cry as Gin rubs his hard member against his own soft one. He wants it to stop. He doesn't want this at all. Not now. Not ever. He hates this feeling. Of not being able to have the choice to say yes or no. His only option is to do whatever pleases Gin Ichimaru otherwise he will die a pitiful soul. And he hates the thought of that happening.

'To live like a Hollow,' he thinks without realizing it. He leans forward and lays his head on Gin's chest. Stunned, Gin lets him stay there for a few minutes before pulling him away, the smile slipping slightly from his face. He tries to see the expression on the taichou's face but the boy just looks away.

'Please, no,' Toshiro murmurs when Gin tries to turn his face towards him. Surprisingly, he stops and actually pulls away from the boy. Gin can't help sense a change over this boy. He used to be exuding fire and hate and rebelliousness but now…now it seems like he's had his soul ripped out of him. Like he's lost all hope to live and resist.

Toshiro slips to the floor and stays there as Gin turns heel and walks away from him.

'Pathetic,' he says so Toshiro can hear him. 'Get ready. We leave soon.'

When he leaves, stray angry tears escape Toshiro's already full eyes. He curls his hands into fists and brings them down hard on the floor. He raises his head; a vicious look mixed with pain masking his face.

'Just you watch, Ichimaru,' he whispers savagely as he picks himself off of the floor. 'We'll see who the pathetic one is.'

'Hitsugaya-sama?'

Toshiro jumps when he hears the deep and powerful voice echo in his head. He then smiles.

'It has been a while Hyourinmaru,' he murmurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 --------

'Don't slouch,' Gin scolds and pokes the small of Toshiro's back to make him stand straight as they walked down the hall. Kneeka holds in a giggle and Toshiro gives her a deadly glare.

'Where did you disappear of to back there?' he whispers from the corner of his mouth to her.

'Ichimaru-sama appeared outta nowhere and told me to leave,' she says simply and then she gives him a knowing look. 'Sorry, Hitsu, but I'm gonna try my level best to protect you as long as it doesn't involve disobeying my masters. It's kinda my obligation to Aizen-sama.'

She grimaces and looks away. Toshiro's anger vanishes. He mustn't forget that despite being an Arrancar, she had been the first to extend a hand of friendship to him in this cold place. Not only that, she actually understood his position; to have no choice but to oblige to their so-called master's very whim.

'_Is everything alright, Hitsugaya-sama?'_

This time he's prepared for the domineering voice of his zanpaktou. It brings him comfort to have someone familiar to converse with who wouldn't be trying to get in his pants every second he was alone with him. He takes a sideways glance at Gin, who's walking behind him. The man swathed in white robes grins at him and waves. Disgusted, Toshiro hunches his shoulders and wonders how such a perverted man like him can don the color white, the color of purity.

'I'm fine, Hyourinmaru,' he snaps in his thoughts. He feels the ice dragon shift around in his conscious in suspicion. He knew the serpent wouldn't buy it. After all, he did share his thoughts and feelings. 'Alright, alright, if you've already gone through my memories, you know what's bugging me so don't make me repeat myself!'

The dragon snickers. Toshio is taken aback at his zanpaktou's laidback attitude to the situation.

'I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-sama,' the dragon begins wisely but the young taichou can tell that he is smirking. 'But I think you're overreacting to Ichimaru-sama's advances.'

'I didn't ask for your opinion,' he retorts angrily and can't believe he's arguing with a voice in his head that only he can hear.

'True he is a villain of a man but there is a reason he hasn't raped you yet, Hitsugaya-sama,' the deep voice says logically.

'I know, Hyourinmaru,' the boy thinks bitterly. 'But you don't know him. When he prolongs his actions, it's usually for something better and more worthwhile. And that's what I'm afraid of. I don't know whether he plans it all or just plays along as the events unfold.'

'We've arrived, my little Shiro-chan,' Gin whispers as he leans in close to Toshiro and swivels him to the left to face a pair of enormous grey-wrought doors. The little captain shivers in his thin shirt. Luckily, Gin had allowed him to wear pants so he would look presentable and less 'tasty to the others' as Gin put it.

The amount of spiritual pressure oozing from the other side is enough to send Toshiro to his knees but he keeps his stance as the doors slowly swing open.

It's the throne room for at the very end of the hall are three thrones elevated on a sky-scraper platform. The sides of the room are thrown in shadows but Toshiro could distinctly make out the silhouettes of people with oddly shaped heads and wearing the white uniform of Hueco Mundo. As the three of them walk down the aisle, the echoes of their footsteps are almost drowned out by the whispers of the people in the shadows. Kneeka barely looks at them and arranges a bored expression on her face as they pass by. Some even hiss at her but she just ignores them.

'Tough crowd to please today,' she says casually and waves a hand in front of her face as if to ward of flies. Toshiro just gulps as he realizes he is afraid. For staring right at him as if trying to bore a hole into him, is Aizen perched on his throne, hand resting on his cheek in a languid way. The chilling species of a man beckons them with his free hand. Gin places his hand through the crook of Toshiro's arm as if they are going down the aisle to get married. Once at the foot of the platform, the two of them stop to look up at Aizen but Toshiro refuses to do so.

'Come now, Hitsugaya-kun, won't you at least look at me?' Aizen says dreamily. No reply. He sighs. Gin pats Toshiro on the head as if he's his dog.

'Don't mind him, Aizen-sama,' the fox chirps. 'He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed!'

'How upsetting,' Aizen murmurs and leans forward in his stony chair. 'Perhaps he is in the wrong bed then.'

Gin face darkens and he curls his hand into a fist, glad his long sleeves are hiding his hands. He looks at his master with a sassy grin.

'Then perhaps I deserve a better chamber, considering I work so hard to please you, Aizen-sama,' he says slickly.

His 'master' just smiles at him and returns to slouching in his throne. Tousen, who is standing behind his throne, raises his eyebrow at the tone of Gin's voice. Gin knows he's being cocky with Aizen but the sadistic man had hit a low spot. There was a reason why Gin agreed with Aizen to bring Toshiro out in the open and that was to place claim on him before anyone else can. It is damn right frustrating to see the man he worships to be hitting on the thing that belongs to him and only him.

'We have a very special guest amongst us, my Arrancars,' Aizen drones in an icy voice dripping with poison. 'But take care how you treat Toshiro Hitsugaya. A single wrong move will cost you your life at the hands of Gin Ichimaru.'

'But he looks so good,' someone moans and Toshiro wraps his arms around himself, as if trying to protect himself from the leering stares of the Arrancars.

Gin drapes his arm over Toshiro's shoulder as if to re-enforce that statement. All this time, Toshiro had been silent, contemplating all that is happening. He sweeps his eyes over the Arrancars and recognizes one of them to be Nnoitra, who is staring at him lecherously. Unfortunately, he stopped when Gin looked his way.

'Can we go back now?' Toshiro mutters.

'Why so soon, Hitsugaya-kun? You just got here and we barely know you,' Aizen says teasingly before Gin can answer. Beads of sweat begin to form on Gin's forehead. Aizen is really testing his patience.

'Aizen-sama…' Gin starts but Aizen holds up a hand to stop him from continuing.

'Come, Hitsugaya-kun,' he says casually. 'I'm sure the rest of the Arrancars, especially the Espada would like to know you better.'

'Ummm, Aizen-sama,' Kneeka says meekly. 'Maybe not right now. After all, it's his first time meeting them all.'

'I didn't ask you, Kneeka.'

'Yes I know, Aizen-sama, but I have been put in charge of Hitsugaya-sama and I should fulfill my duty…'

'Your _duty_ is to obey me, Kneeka. We don't want a repeat of the last time you disobeyed me, do we?'

Kneeka clamps her mouth shut and steps back, eyes on the floor. Aizen then indicates the Espada to come out of the shadow to approach Gin and his slave. Toshiro can't help but clutch Gin's arm in fear. With their leering faces and statuesque heights, he couldn't help his heart beating frantically against his ribcage as if to escape this unbearable situation.

'Gin, there is no need to hoard him all to yourself. Kindly back away,' Aizen insists mockingly. Gritting his teeth but maintaining his smile at the same time, Gin trails away from Toshiro, pulling himself out of the boy's grasp. Toshiro stumbles as Gin moves away, shocked and confused at being left all alone in a circle of psychotic looking strangers.

Nnoitra stretches a hand to ruffle his white mane while Syazel runs a hand up his chest. Grimmjow grabs his arm while Starrk caresses his waist. Toshiro doesn't know where to run, where to turn. He wants to close his eyes and wish this all to be over but he knows it is futile to do so. For even if he shut out the world with his eyes, he could still hear the Espada moaning and whispering perverted fantasies of what they would do with him if he was theirs.

'Hyourinmaru!' he cries out desperately in his mind. But he draws a blank. It's like the dragon has disappeared. Of course. Aizen's spiritual pressure is so great in this room that not even his zanpaktou can break the barrier to contact him. This time, he truly is alone.

He sweeps his eyes over the hall and locks his eyes on Gin, pleading with his large teal orbs to help him, save him, ANYTHING. Gin wants to move. He wants to thrust the Espada aside forcefully and envelope the little boy in his arms but he can feel Aizen staring him as if waiting for him to do something wrong. As much as he detests this monster of a man, he cannot deny that Aizen has power that he craves so badly. So if he wants a share of that incredible raw power, he has no choice but to be his dog and roll over.

Toshiro realizes, as his heart sinks to the bottom of his chest, that Gin is going to be of no help. He lowers his gaze to the floor, anger shaking him at being treated like a 'thing'. Nnoitra stops touching his hair and is now outlining the little taichou's quivering lips.

'I wonder what you would taste like, Hitsugaya-kun,' he murmurs and lowers himself so he is face to face with the captain. The other Espada are crowded so close, Gin can't see what the 5th Espada is up to. 'You smell like strawberries so I hope you taste like one too-' he closes the distance between his grinning mouth and Toshiro's-'I _love _strawberries.'

Toshiro's cries out in alarm as their lips make contact, sending an electric shock up his body. He struggles to pull away but Nnoitra grabs his shirt to smash his mouth against the trembling one even harder. But then, in a split second, Nnoitra is abusing profusely as he clutches the side of his face that seems to be red. Toshiro blinks and realizes that Kneeka is carrying him in her arms on the other side of the room. Her face is clouded over with an angry and frightened gaze.

'You fucking whore!' Nnoitra spits at her, grabbing the handle of his Santa Teresa. He makes to attack but hesitates when Aizen rises from his perch. Everyone in the room hold their breath as the master of Las Noches surveys the matter and smiles.

'Before, you could have easily done that, Kneeka, without me even thinking of stopping you,' he says slowly and Toshiro can feel the Arrancar's body quaking with fear. 'But I guess, you never learn from your mistakes. Disobeying me once is not enough, just like receiving punishment once is not enough either. Now, if you will kindly let down Hitsugaya-san, we can get this over with quickly.'

As Kneeka lowers the young one to the ground, he holds on just a bit longer to let her know the concerned expression on his face. She just smiles at him sadly.

'Like I said, Hitsu,' she says bitterly. 'It is my obligation to Aizen-sama. It is the fate I choose to have.'

'You don't have to choose this one.'

'I can't help what I am, what I was.' Tears actually begin to form in the corners of her eyes. Toshiro steps back in surprise. He has never seen a Hollow, let alone an Arrancar, cry. Kneeka is hiding something from him and he wants to know what. A strong but thin arm wraps around his waist and begins dragging him away from the weeping Arrancar.

'Come on,' whispers a gruff voice in his ear as he is hauled roughly onto Gin's shoulder.

'No wait! We have to save her!' he protests, twisting around to escape. But Gin keeps walking forward and away from everyone else. 'NO! Go back, Ichimaru! NOW!'

As the two of them exit the room, Kneeka turns around and gives the captain a melancholy smile as the doors slowly come together to close. Toshiro is still trying to break free but Gin is keeping his strong grip on the slippery taichou.

'No! Let me go! I said let me go! I-KNEEKA!!' Toshiro wails and stretches out his hand to the doomed Arrancar who continues to smile at him from a distance, quite out of his reach to be saved by him.

_BAM!_

The door slams shut, cutting him off from the one true friend he has had so far.

'_Hitsugaya-sama?'_ his zanpaktou's voice echoes in his head. '_Are you alright?'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 --------

Toshiro is still beating his fists on Gin's back to turn around and go back but the man seems to be deaf to his pleas and cries of anguish.

'Shut up!' he only snarls, leaving the boy stunned at the venom in that voice. What happened to the Gin who loved teasing him in his time of sadness?

As soon as they reach Gin's private chambers, he flings the little taichou onto his bed for like the fifth time, crawls onto him and begins planting kisses on his neck with a fervent passion. Toshiro is astonished at how hungry this man is for his flesh. It made his skin crawl.

'I-I-Ichimaru…'he trails off as the man forces his mouth onto the boy's, parting them and forcing his tongue down his throat as if trying to eat him whole.

'Ichimaru, stop! We have to save Kneeka!' he exclaims once they part.

'Impossible,' the fox mutters, the smile gone from his face as he rips off the shirt on Toshiro's thin frame and runs both his hands up the smooth and toned chest.

'Nothing is impossible unless you try! I don't care how powerful Aizen is!' Toshiro argues as he tries to push him off but Gin calmly grabs both his wrists to pin them above his head.

'I can't wait any longer, Toshiro,' he says ravenously as he kisses the boy's lips again and again with every word. 'My body is craving yours. To actually make you MINE. And I won't let you deny me that anymore. I will rape you if I have to, Toshiro Hitsugaya, so don't antagonize me.'

Now completely devoid of clothing, Toshiro needs to think fast if he wants to save Kneeka. Gin will never comply with his needs. He just wants to screw him again and again until Toshiro is screaming in pain. There has to be a way to save her, there HAS to be. Who knows what Aizen might do to her. For all he knows, she could be dead right now…

'GIN!' Toshiro cries out in despair.

The sly fox pauses in licking the taichou's belly button, dangerously close to his member. He licks his lips. This is the first time the little one is calling him by his first name since he got here. He must want to save her badly if he is resorting to such measures. Realizing that he actually has the man's attention, Toshiro props himself on his elbows to look at Gin properly.

'If you do this for me, Gin,' the boy says, his voice trembling with the weight it is carrying. 'I promise I will do whatever you want me to. I-I'll whisper your name to you as we make love, I'll sleep next to you whenever you ask, I won't leave your room ever. Just please, PLEASE save her. Save Kneeka. Save her and I swear I will be yours willingly.'

Gin looks at him carefully, stark-naked on his bed. He could take him on right now, no promises, no fusses no messes to clean up save for the one after he fucks him. But then again, it would be more fun to have him respond rather than have him rape the poor boy and traumatize him. Despite being a heartlessly cruel man, when Gin wanted something, he wanted it to give in to him mind, body and soul. Right now, he just had Toshiro's body. If he got claim over the rest of him, the very thought tickled him with glee.

'Alright,' Gin agrees and presses his lean body against the smaller ones. 'I'll save her after this.'

'No,' Toshiro says firmly and sighs. He gently holds Gin's face in his hands and kisses him lightly on the lips. 'Now.'

The very action freezes Gin in his place as he stares at his prize under him. That actually felt _good_. He wanted more. He cursed himself on the inside. Why did the boy have to be so delectable?!

He hops off and re-clothes himself. Composing his face to the familiar jester smile, he looks back at Toshiro, his eyes still in slits.

'Don't forget your end of the deal, my little Shiro-chan,' he chirps.

'I don't break my promises, Ichimaru,' the boy says coldly.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're already breaking it by not calling me by my name,' Gin pouts, glee apparent in his voice.

'Just hurry up, Gin!' Toshiro snaps and with a chuckle, the fox departs.

With a groan, Toshiro hurls himself onto the bed and buries his face in a pillow. The silken pillowcase begins to feel damp as Toshiro allows a few drops to escape is closed eyes. Why can't this just be a horrible, horrible dream that he will soon wake from, like, maybe around NOW??

'_What did you just __**do**__, Hitsugaya-sama?'_ Hyourinmaru queries, perplexed at his master's actions. '_Is that Arrancar actually worth risking everything for?'_

'Believe me, Hyourinmaru, she is,' Toshiro mutters and sniffles. God! He feels like such a child right now!

'_Hitsugaya-sama?'_

'Just leave me alone right now, Hyourinmaru.'

The dragon literally seems to bow in his mind before completely disappearing without leaving a trace, leaving the taichou to cry away his worries and anguish.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 --------

Aizen looks up from resting his cheek on his hand, annoyance flitting across his face.

'Gin, what are you doing back here? I thought you would want to enjoy what you had long been craving for,' he muses as he surveys his purple-haired follower.

Gin has stopped short in front of the throne. The hall was empty save for him, Aizen, Tousen and Kneeka, who is a bloody mess on the tiled floor. She shakily supports herself on her arms, panting hard.

'Hitsugaya-san sent you to save me, didn't he?' she gasps and winces through the pain as she gazes up at the smiling man.

'Wouldn't you like to know, huh, Arrancar?' he sneers at her and then returns to looking at Aizen straight in the face. 'But I won't deny that it is false. Yes, the little brat wants to save her and the reward for doing so, I must say, is tempting. (he runs his tongue over his thin lips) Which is why I am here, Aizen-sama.'

Aizen rubs his chin thoughtfully and closes his eyes. Behind him, Tousen shifts from his stance to come to his right side.

'We don't have to listen to the boy, Aizen-sama,' Tousen says reassuringly. 'After all, we are the masters and not him. He is not our equal here.'

'Yes, that is true,' Aizen wonders. 'But we must not take this lightly, Tousen. Every weakness of our enemy should be used to its full extent. It seems our little guest is fond of this particular Arrancar for some godforsaken reason. Perhaps, Kneeka can be useful after all.'

Upon hearing this, Kneeka freezes in her place.

'Aizen-sama,' she cries out. 'Please don't hurt the boy! This is my fault! Punish me, not him!'

'Oh you are right about that, Kneeka,' Aizen exclaims silkily as he walks down the stairs from his perch. 'It is your fault the captain has taken a liking to you. You may be useless but he is a treasure trove just waiting to be unlocked. And you, my dear, are the key.'

'My, my, Aizen-sama,' Gin says icily while smiling continuously. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think you would want little Toshiro all to yourself.'

'Now what would give you that idea, my dear Gin?' Aizen says calmly, flashing him an equally demure smile.

'You may be brilliant, Aizen-sama, but you are terrible at hiding your real intentions,' Gin comments.

The look of annoyance returns to the statuesque man's face and this time, it stays for a longer period of time. He pushes back a few stray locks and fixes Gin with a blank stare. Gin just cocks his head to one side, his grin getting wider and flashing teeth now.

Las Noches must be made of some pretty sturdy material for if any ordinary building, it would have crumbled under the trembling spiritual pressure of these two powerfully sadistic men. Tousen may be powerful but his heart is a bit on the pure side. Thus he followed Aizen rather than partake in his own fantasies and follies. Unlike Gin, who acted on what _he_ thought is best, Tousen only did as Aizen commanded. Hence, he never came in conflict or felt any hatred towards the man. Gin, on the other hand, couldn't stand this man's overbearing attitude. Aizen did as he pleased, claimed everything as his and if he wanted something, everyone else is to back off unless they wanted to suffer painfully. Gin understands the extent he must obey Aizen for no matter what the cruel man would say, whether he disagreed or not, Gin would fulfill it without question.

But this is different. Gin felt the only reason Aizen is after Toshiro is to pester him. Why? Simply because he is bored playing with Ichigo and his friends. Or is he? It's hard to tell what is on his mind. What is real and what isn't. It's why Gin admires and loathes him so much. This man will betray his nearest and dearest without batting an eye. It's what makes him hated, even by his own followers.

'So what is it you seek, Gin?' Aizen asks simply and turns his back to him.

'Why I simply require the safety of this Arrancar, Aizen-sama.'

'And the reward?'

'Wild sex.'

'Yes, but for whom?'

Gin grits his teeth. There he goes again; plainly stating that he wants to get it on with **his **Toshiro. But he has to remain composed. He can't let Aizen get under his skin. Either way, he'll still be the first to deflower the boy. But even after he's done that, would he actually have the will power to share him with anyone else, let alone Aizen himself?

He'll think about that later. Right now, his groin is aching for the white-haired taichou's lithe body. He wants to get this done with as quickly as possible.

'Whatever it is you want, Aizen-sama, it'll be yours,' Gin says sweetly. Aizen rubs his chin, a knowing smile slowly spreading across his face.

'Yes,' he murmurs to himself so no one can hear him. 'Yes it will.'

'Very well, Gin, you win, he now says loudly and snaps his fingers. Kneeka is lifted to her feet by two lower Arrancar's that have sonidoed into the throne room. 'Treat her. In the meantime, Gin, you can return to your chambers. I believe you haven't used your prize to its full extent yet.'

Bowing, Gin strolls out of the hall, not knowing whether to applaud himself on his victory or be suspicious of how easily Aizen gave in to him. It is pretty obvious that Aizen is not to be trusted but considering the circumstances, Gin had no choice but to accept whatever he was offering. Gin still isn't sure what they had agreed to but he knew for one thing that it involves Toshiro and not in a pleasant way.

'He better not hurt him,' he thinks fiercely and then stops abruptly in the middle of the empty hall. He then curls his hands into fists, his smile faltering a little. Not that he cared about the brat but he is after all, his possession so he has every right to protect the little taichou. But why did he care what Aizen did with him? It shouldn't perturb him in anyway.

Aizen…

The very name stirs the depths of the cage where he hides his monstrous anger. How dare he want **his** Toshiro! He'll show him who the owner is. His leering smile returns, making him look even more sinister. He's going to have Toshiro on his knees, begging to be his servant. He starts walking down the hall again, a slight spring of excitement in each step now. He chuckles to himself.

Toshiro had better watch out for him. It's going to get rough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 --------

Something is tickling his thigh and is slowly moving towards his groin. Toshiro suddenly leaps up in the bed to be pushed back, a long finger pressing against his lips, begging him to stay quiet.

'Sshh,' Gin whispers as he leans his body against Toshiro's naked one. After crying his fill, Toshiro had crawled under the sheets and no sooner had he fallen asleep, Gin had returned. Now the only thing separating their bodies is the thin silken bed sheets. Toshiro shivers as Gin draws circles on his thighs with his fingers and he kisses his shoulder.

'Your promise, Shiro-chan?' he purrs as he traces the boy's backbone and plays with his hair, twisting them around his finger.

'I never break my promises, Gin,' the boy says bitterly, curling his hand in front of his face into a loose fist. Gin places his hand in that fist, spreading it out so their fingers are entwined. 'Kneeka-!'

'Is safe,' Gin says firmly and presses his body against the smaller one, the bulge in his pants rubbing against the boy's sensitive back. Toshiro sighs and bites his lower lip to hold back tears. No turning back now. He has no choice but to go through with it.

'I'll prepare ya this time,' Gin whispers in his ear before nipping it gently. He taps three fingers on the boy's lips. 'Start sucking.'

Gin moans as Toshiro coats his fingers in saliva. Once done, he compresses the virgin's legs to his stomach. Toshiro looks away, refusing to look at the man who is about to perform a disgusting act on him. His stomach squirms as a single digit enters his tight entrance. When the second one slips in, he feels like the room is spinning. He clutches the headboard of the bed tightly as Gin moves his two fingers like scissors inside him.

'G-G-Gin!' he gasps in pain. 'P-P-Please take it out!'

Ignoring him, Gin adds a third finger and Toshiro feels like he's on fire. His breathing quickens as he tries to calm himself down and forget the pain. But that would be like ignoring a Hollow while battling with it head on. He attempts to buck the tall man off but that just makes him push his fingers in even deeper, causing the pain to shoot up his poor spine and make him scream in mirth. He doesn't know whether it is pain or pleasure but he's hoping it's not the second. He doesn't want to enjoy this, especially with a monster like Gin. Unfortunately, Gin thinks he's hit the boy's prostrate.

'G-G-Gin…'

'Done, my little Shiro-chan. My, aren't you tight.' He grins and strokes the boy's member, which quivers under his touch. 'Don't be 'fraid now after we've come so far. It'll all be over soon.'

Gin undoes his hakama and pulls out his 'little friend', which is simply pulsing with the desire to enter Toshiro. The taichou gulps as he eyes the size of it. Gin grins at the expression on his face.

'You should see your face, Shiro-chan, you're SO CUTE!' he laughs. Toshiro blushes, still refuses to look at him.

'Just get it over with, Gin,' he says softly, his hands helplessly lain on either side of his head. There's no point in struggling since he had agreed to this, no matter how wrong it is.

Gin raises an eyebrow as he grabs the boy's perfectly rounded hips, digging his nails into them and issuing a cry from those petite lips.

'Don't forget to scream,' he taunts and thrusts in at full force, bringing himself down and pulling the boy up to him. The scream that comes out of the little taichou is so overwhelming for Gin and excites him in pulling out and then ramming back in at a quicker speed.

Panting hard, Toshiro seizes the sheets in handfuls, biting down on his lip so hard it starts to bleed. Gin bends down to lap it up and kissing him slowly but tenderly. He settles into a rhythm, allowing the beating of Toshiro's frantic heart to slow down. Just when he's beginning to relax, Gin thrusts in hard and rotates while inside him. The pain is excruciating. His back arches to try and escape this torture.

'Enough!' he tries to utter but Gin just picks up speed, making it harder for him to even think of anything but the shocks driving his body wild with pain. The only way he can vent out his thoughts is by screaming, screaming, screaming…

'Say my name,' the perverted man says tenderly as he rubs the sides of Toshiro's waist.

'Gin,' he moans obediently, tickling Gin's nether regions as he neared his point of release. The boy continues to moan as he clutches the fabric of Gin's shirt, moving his hands up his chest, his face and then entangling his hands in the man's silvery purple hair now matted with sweat. Gin leans down to his pale collarbone, kissing it before biting down hard on it. Toshiro gasps in pain and scrunches his eyes up, trying not to realize what is happening.

'Please, please, let it be over, let it be over,' he prays in his mind, the pain now numbing his body.

'Gin, please,' he moans one more time and this time, Gin finally comes. Toshiro can feel something hot and sticky inside him as Gin sighs in relief. He slowly pulls out and collapses on top of the stunned boy.

'That was better than I imagined,' Gin murmurs in his ear. He braces his arms on either side of Toshiro's head. Toshiro just turns his head away, tears prickling his eyes. He can't believe it actually happened. He actually had sex with…

'Come now, Shiro-chan!' Gin chirps and kisses his cheeks. 'It wasn't **that** bad. Now say you love me.'

'I love you,' Toshiro mumbles and tries to shove Gin off but the man stubbornly sits on his stomach, refusing to move.

'That doesn't sound so convincing, Shiro-chan.'

'I love you, Gin,' Toshiro says softly and looks Gin straight in the face when he says this. He takes a sharp intake of breath as his eyes meet crimson ones. This is the first time he got a glimpse of Gin Ichimaru's eyes. They seem to be mocking him, teasing him for having given in so easily. He just lost the very essence of his innocence. He almost chokes on his own tears.

'Hush,' Gin fusses as he gets off of him and then cradles him in his arms, patting his head like a helpless baby but Toshiro is too distraught to react. 'There, there, my little Shiro-chan, you'll get used to it after a few more times.'

Toshiro can't help but whimper pitifully. He wants to push this man away from him but at the same time, he wants comfort and support from him as well. His heart feels full, like he had too much of something and he can't handle it. He wants out. And he doesn't want anymore. But is that even an option for him? No. No it isn't…

As Gin lays him back in the bed and pulls the covers up, Toshiro wraps the sheets even tighter around his sore and abused body. He winces in pain and flinches as Gin plants a kiss on his forehead.

'Sleep well, my little Shiro-chan,' Gin utters as he walks away and closes the door silently. 'Until next time.'

'Yea,' Toshiro thinks mournfully. 'Until next time, you make me feel like I am nothing but your slave.'

And for the first time, Toshiro wishes he never became captain for then, he would never have met a man like Gin Ichimaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 --------

'Hitsugaya? Hitsugaya-san?'

Toshiro scrunches his eyes up, resisting the temptation to open them to see the owner of that familiar voice. He just isn't in the mood to see anyone right now.

'Toshiro?'

A hand gently turns him from his side so he faced upwards. Feeling guilty for ignoring her, he turns his head to face her and gives her a half smile.

'Hi, Kneeka,' he croaks.

She gives him a sympathetic look and looks at him critically. Despite having slept for so long, his face exudes exhaustion. His eyes are puffy and tinged red from crying while a hickey is visible on his collarbone and still quite fresh. Other than being covered in sweat, semen and blood, he seems to be in good condition.

Kneeka, on the other hand, has bruises and half-healed wounds tattooed all over her body. As Toshiro sweeps an eye over her, he reaches out a shaky hand to touch her face.

'You're hurt,' he begins to say when a sudden tingling of his jaw sends him retching over the side of the bed, narrowly missing Kneeka. Before he knows it, he's throwing up the rest of his stomach into a basin which Kneeka has produced out of nowhere.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to clean you up,' Kneeka comments with a wicked grin. Toshiro just groans.

'Hey, Toshiro?'

She carefully streams water down his back and he closes his eyes, quite relaxed and not like when Gin did it. The memory causes goose bumps to rise up on his arms and legs. He rubs them to ease the fear and panic surfacing within him.

'What is it, Kneeka?'

'Why'd you save me?'

A pause. 'It's what I do.'

'If I remember correctly, you gave me the impression that you don't like us Arrancars. Come on out now. You need to dry yourself.'

'I don't detest all Arrancars,' he says slowly as he dries his hair and then looks into a mirror to finger-comb his hair. He feels her push his hand aside and begins raking his hair with a wide-toothed comb. He lets her. 'Just…some.'

She hesitates for a millisecond before continuing to brush his damp mane. 'Meaning?'

'The other Arrancars are pawns of Aizen's. It's not their fault they have to obey him. Like yourself. It's why I wanted to save you. You defied him to save me. I couldn't just let you suffer because of me.'

He smiles in the mirror. She tries to force a smile too. She wants to be grateful for how much he cares for her. Like him, she has never met anyone who would care to save her. But something was nagging her at the back of her mind…

'So when you mean some that you don't like, do you mean the…'

'Espada? Isn't it obvious, Kneeka?' His smile disappears and turns into a scowl. 'They're worse than Aizen. They give in to their instincts. They aren't afraid to defy him and strive for what they want. And they can't be more dangerous. If it weren't for you, I'd be…'

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Kneeka makes to pat his head but then pulls her hand away.

'Come. You gotta have something to eat, Toshiro,' she says, eager to change the subject.

'I can't leave the room, Kneeka.'

'No worries! I brought it hear just in case you'd be too tired to walk.'

Toshiro gratefully accepts the bowl of vegetable chow mien and digs in.

'I have another question,' Kneeka says carefully. 'How did you convince Ichimaru-sama to come and save me?'

Toshiro almost chokes on his meal and contemplates on whether he should tell her or not. Vivid images of the intercourse flash across his mind and he swallows back a wave of nausea. Did he actually enjoy it? He can't remember. All he can recall is the pain and disgust he felt about the entire act. About himself going through with it. He actually feels like a whore, selling himself like that to Gin. He looks at Kneeka's earnest face. How can he have the guts to tell her that he promised to have sex with Gin whenever he asked just so that she can live?

He clears his throat and resumes eating like nothing had perturbed him.

'That's between me and Ichimaru,' he says casually as he finishes his meal and reaches for a glass of water. 'I basically agreed to help them in infiltrating Soul Society.'

'I don't remember Ichimaru-sama mentioning that in their conversation at the throne room,' she says, perplexed. 'But then again, I was too out of it to even hear half the things they were discussing back then. But, Toshiro, you wouldn't sell out Soul Society just because of me?!'

'Soul Society isn't a walk in the park,' he says with a hint of pride. 'It's always prepared for surprise attacks, especially after Aizen's betrayal. Security has gotten heavier. So they're in for a surprise when they even think of attacking the Seireitiei.'

Kneeka whistles.

'You still gonna try and escape this place?'

'Naturally.'

'Can I…can I come with you?'

Toshiro pauses in taking a sip from his glass. He fixes her with a sardonic smile and chuckles.

'Sure, Kneeka. Whatever you say.'

She grins widely and continues to do so as he lies leans against a wall, hands jammed in his jean pockets. He looks in her direction and scowls.

'Will you stop smiling?!'

'Ya know, this is the first time you're calling me 'Kneeka' since we met,' she smirks. 'It's kinda funny since you didn't want to create friendship bonds and yet here we are, ya know what I'm saying?'

'Yes….well….um…..shut up!'

She laughs wickedly. Well, at least she knows he's still the same Toshiro. Time passes as they chat about their life before they met. Toshiro didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying the company of this spunky Arrancar. Just when things were looking up for him, the air tenses as the sound of the door opening diffuses into the room. As the door slams, the duo look up and feel an identical chill stop them in their tracks as Gin grins at them haughtily.

'Having fun catching up, hm?' he asks pleasantly as he approaches Toshiro, who Kneeka notices is quivering in his pants. 'Kneeka, you may leave. It is late and I want to sleep peacefully with my pet.'

Kneeka hesitates before bowing and retreating to the door. She smiles reassuringly to Toshiro before departing, leaving him all alone with the monster.

Gin opens his eyes, which seem to be glittering with malice. Toshiro presses himself against the wall. If there is such a thing as a devil, he's standing right in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 --------

With a final thrust, Gin comes into Toshiro and he drops, panting and spent, on the side of the bed. Toshiro still clutches the headboard, his face twisted in agony and drenched in his sweat and tears. Toshiro forgot the last time he spent a sleepless night in Hueco Mundo without Gin coaxing him for some sex. He blinks back a fresh wave of tears from flooding his burning eyes. There's no use in crying over this. He chose this path. And it'll help him buy time for thinking on how to escape instead of being sentenced to death. It's what's keeping him alive all this time right now.

'My, my, Shiro-chan, you're still so tight,' Gin murmurs into the emptiness of the room and spoons the poor boy in the curve of his body while wrapping his arms around him, trapping him in his hold. Used to this by now, Toshiro relaxes his body, trying to assure himself that at least the worst is over.

'So why haven't you told her yet, hm, Shiro-chan?' Gin suddenly queries. Startled, Toshiro glances at Gin's face, which is devoid of his usual smile. Not a good sign.

'Told who?' he asks innocently, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

'Don't play coy,' Gin scoffs and squeezes his arms. Forcefully. He's actually being serious. 'You know who I mean.'

'I-I don't think it is necessary to worry her,' the ice boy says carelessly, hoping Gin would just drop the subject.

'Do you actually CARE more about that Arrancar than you do for me, Shiro-chan?'

Toshiro flinches. Gin, sensing that he's hit him in a weak spot, presses on.

'It's alright, my little Shiro-chan, I won't hurt her,' he smirks and kisses the slender neck. 'After all, just like she keeps unbearable secrets from you, you have every right to keep secrets from her.'

'Secrets?' Toshiro asks curiously.

'But of course, Shiro-chan! Hasn't she told you yet??' Gin feints surprise, thoroughly enjoying the torture he's making the boy undergo. Is he in for a nasty surprise!

Gin had secretly eavesdropped on Kneeka and Toshiro's conversation that day. Even though he didn't show it, he loathed the chirpy Arrancar. She got to spend more time with his Shiro-chan than he ever can and Toshiro even seemed to prefer her company. Gin can never admit that he is jealous of a mere Arrancar. Oh no, that would be embarrassing. He can't have her killed. It would just make Toshiro hate him even more. He had to use an underhand and conniving way to detach his pet from the insufferable Arrancar. And what perfect way to do that then to use that piece of information he had overheard to his advantage? After all, he knows all about the Arrancar, Kneeka Concaran and her past…

'What do you mean by unbearable secrets…Gin?' Toshiro demands. Gin's cunning smile returns as he nuzzles his nose in the soft white hair. How he loves his hair! He wishes he could be by his side all the time, stroking that gorgeous mane and inhaling his delicious scent. The scent that drives him crazy. He feels himself hardening again but fights the urge. He'll go at him again after he's finished toying with the boy's poor mind.

'Unbearable as in she knows you will probably hate her if you knew,' Gin explains, a hint of enjoyment in his tone.

Toshiro's mind is racing. Is Gin playing with him? He does enjoy torturing him, seeing him squirm in discomfort. He could just be trying to find a way to isolate him from Kneeka. Well, he isn't going to give the satisfaction him. He may have signed over himself over to Gin, but he didn't allow him to mess around with Kneeka.

'I can never hate Kneeka,' Toshiro says stubbornly, moving his head away from Gin's face which irritated the fox.

'You sure, little Shiro-chan?' No answer. 'Not even…if she were an Espada?'

Toshiro's heart stops for a second. His hands curl into fists and he closes his eyes. 'No,' he thinks forcefully. 'He's bluffing. I must not forget that this is Gin Ichimaru I'm dealing with. He can lie to me at any point just to render me helpless. It's his nature to lie and deceive.'

He recomposes himself and says nonchalantly, 'No I wouldn't, Ichimaru, because she isn't one. She would have told me by now. So if you don't mind, keep your lies to yourself.'

'Ah, naïve, naïve little Toshiro,' Gin utters under his breath and laughs again as if this is some casual joke. 'You think I'm trying to mislead you? On the contrary, I'm trying to help you.'

Toshiro can't help but let a laugh escape his lips. Gin? Help _him_? Like that was ever going to happen!

'Doesn't she seem nice, Shiro-chan?' he prods and he can feel Toshiro stop breathing for a second. 'Doesn't she seem kind and gentle with you? Every Espada has a unique way of battling. Kneeka's is considered the cruelest and most cunning. She pretends to be your friend. Oh yes, Shiro-chan, she _pretends_. Then, once she has you in the palm of her hand, she sucks the happiness out of you until you are nothing but an empty. emotionless. shell. Then she rips your body to pieces.'

Gin utters this all with a very pleasurable tone, not noting the horror creeping into the little ice prince cradled in his arms. Toshiro can feel his world shattering, even though he's trying to convince himself that Gin is lying through his teeth. But then, why was there doubt crawling into his heart? Does he actually believe every word coming out of this devil's mouth? Is it perhaps because there might be an ounce of truth to his words? No, there can't be. Kneeka is his friend. She wouldn't…

But then again, she did act like she had a secret from him. The way she acted all uncomfortable when Gin and Aizen mentioned her 'disobedience'. How Nnoitra had talked about her past. How the other Arrancars insulted her but only from a distance. Like they were afraid of her and what she might do to them. Toshiro tries to shake the feeling away but to no avail. The insecurity has settled, making him reconsider in accepting the amiable Arrancar who had helped make his life less of a hellhole over here…

'But like you said, Shiro-chan, you wouldn't hate her if she was one,' Gin coos and brings him closer to his body. 'But don't say I didn't warn ya. I hope I haven't ruined things between you two.'

'Like hell you care,' Toshiro wants to spit at him but bites his tongue. No need to say anything rash while he's feeling like this. One thing he's learnt while in Hueco Mundo is how to hold his sharp tongue. Gin could be a fucking idiot at times and just to keep Kneeka alive, he had held himself from insulting the irksome ex-captain. But then again, did he really care in protecting Kneeka now that he knew _this_ about her?

'_He's probably trying to confuse you for his entertainment,'_ Hyourinmaru's voice echoes in his head. Time to time, the dragon would contemplate on matters with him, fully aware of what has been happening in little Toshiro's life.

'But what if it's true, Hyourinmaru?'

'_I don't trust Gin Ichimaru, Hitsugaya-sama,'_ Hyourinmaru says thoughtfully. _'But it wouldn't hurt to question the Arrancar yourself the next time you meet.'_

'Yes, that would be the wise thing to do, Hyourinmaru,' Toshiro thinks, slackening his body from the tension overwhelming it.

'You haven't,' Toshiro answers aloud to Gin. 'Everyone has a little secret and it wouldn't hurt Kneeka to tell me herself either.'

Gin feels surprised at the confidence in Toshiro's voice. But he waves that aside. It didn't matter how proud the boy is. He'll soon fall because of his foolish pride. And Gin will be there to catch him with waiting arms. He slides a hand down the boy's stomach and tugs at his manhood. Toshiro jumps.

'Haven't you had enough?' he hisses in anger.

'Remember, my little Shiro-chan, you're my slave till forever so you have to do whatever I ask of you.'

An erect member rubs the boy's smooth back. Toshiro shivers as he imagines it inside him. Taking a deep breath, he braces himself for the pain to come. It's a dull pain which he's used to now but it's a pain nonetheless. And it hurt.

He moans as Gin works himself into a rhythm, whispering loving words into his little ear while imploring him to say his name again and again. Toshiro clutches the bed sheets, no longer shutting his eyes but keeping them wide open to experience the horror he undergoes every night. There's no use shutting out this nightmare. It's never going to be over, even if he closes his eyes…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 --------

Kneeka eyes the chessboard warily before moving a piece and then beaming at Toshiro, only to slacken her smile when she sees his gaunt face.

'What's wrong, Toshi?' she asks, concerned. Toshiro flinches at the gentleness in her voice.

'_She pretends to be your friend.'_ Gin's voice echoes wickedly in his head. He looks at her helplessly. Can she actually be toying with him for her own amusement? Is she actually having fun pretending to help him when in reality, she couldn't wait to rip him to shreds? He clutches the sides of his head. This place is nothing but a nightmare that never seems to end. It wants to make sure that he remains miserable, alone and vulnerable.

'Hey, Toshi, you ok?'

He takes a deep breath.

'It's ok, Kneeka, just a small headache. Oh, is it my turn already? How foolish of me to procrastinate.'

He moves his knight forward and knocks off her king. He has won. Kneeka whistles.

'That's the third time in a row you've beaten me, Toshi,' she marvels. 'They weren't kidding when they labeled you a boy genius in Soul Society.'

Toshiro makes a small noise in his throat to show he is listening but really, his thoughts are elsewhere as he observes her, seeing her in a completely different light now. Can she really be an Espada in disguise? She may act like a clown but then again, so does Urahara Kisuke and he was a captain once plus a brilliant man. So, looks can be deceiving.

But it's Kneeka! She wouldn't want to hurt him! She saved him from Gin and Aizen and Nnoitra. Why would she do that? Is it because she cares? Or perhaps, she wants him all to herself so she can take pleasure in torturing him? That thought sends shivers down his spine.

'TOSHI!! Hey, you still with me?!' Kneeka hollers at him, making him jump and slip off the bed, landing with a thud on his backside. A shooting pain travels up to his head as he leans on his elbows for support while using one hand to massage his back. Kneeka cries out in surprise and rushes to his side while extending a hand. 'Sorry about that! Here, let me help you up.'

'Get away from me, Espada!' Toshiro blurts out angrily. The room suddenly goes dead silent. Kneeka retracts her hand slowly and curls it into a fist. Toshiro gets up himself, ignoring the pain, but refusing to look her way.

'_You could have approached this in a more mature way, Hitsugaya-sama,'_ Hyourinmaru points out.

'Shut up,' Toshiro snaps in his mind.

'Who-who told you?' Kneeka stammers. Toshiro stomachs twists as he realizes what she is saying.

'So it's true,' he says slowly. 'You are one.'

'Toshi!' she says quickly. 'I mean, I WAS! I'm not anymore!'

'If you were, then what stopped you from telling me? I wouldn't mind if you were one before.'

'I-I thought you'd…hate me…for being one…'

'I liked you for NOT being one. You never acted like one. You're different. But I guess I was wrong. Just like them, you like to trick people so that you can hurt them.'

'Toshi! I would never…you know I wouldn't DARE try and hurt you…'

'Really? You REALLY think you haven't hurt me?! You _pretended_ to be my friend! I told you all my secrets and how do I know you're not pouring them out to Aizen! After all, you are his scum, his precious Espada! Of all the people who had to tell me the truth it was Gin. Gin Ichimaru! Do you know how painful that was?! After all that's happened? After what I do for _him_ every night just so you can stay alive…'

Kneeka's eyes show confusion but upon those words, her eyes widen.

'Toshi, you don't mean,' she whispers.

'Don't call me that!' he snaps at her. 'Don't you EVER call me that, Espada!'

'But-but I disobeyed Aizen-sama…it is why I am no longer one…please believe me…'

'Once an Espada, always an Espada. You probably disobeyed him for your own selfish reasons. I'm surprised he caught you. You seem to be pretty good at fooling people.'

Her eyes prickle with hurt tears. More than anything, Toshiro wants to stop right now and make amends but he can't. Not that he knows what she is and what she is capable of.

'Why are you doing this?' she whispers.

'Because I'm tired of lies,' he says painfully, eyes meeting her tear-filled ones and fighting the urge to cry as well. 'I'm tired of feeling like a little boy people can lie to and get away with. You all think I don't deserve to know things. That I'm just a pet. A slave. It's bad enough Gin treats me like that but then I find out you've been doing the same. But you know what really hurts? It's that you didn't think I was worth telling the truth to.'

Realization dawns on Kneeka's face as she takes a step towards him but he retreats, his angry teal eyes fixed on a point past her head.

'Just leave. Please. I don't want to hear any more lies.'

'Toshiro…'

'Please, Kneeka. If you even still care about me, please leave. I-I don't want you here anymore.'

He knows that probably stings but at least it will make her go away. Kneeka takes a shuddering breath.

'If that's what you want,' she says emotionlessly and leaves him alone with his thoughts.

'Toshiro,' she thinks to herself in anguish. 'Please be alright. I'm so, so sorry I hurt you! I really am…'

In the room, Toshiro crumbles to the floor and wraps his arms around his knees so he can bury his face in them. He can feel Hyourinmaru lurking in his mind but sensing his raging emotions, the dragon knew better than to try and comfort the little captain. Right now, Toshiro just needed to be alone to think things over. He's had too many things happening to him too fast. Despite his age, he's still a child when it comes to his emotions and sometimes, he just needed time to cool down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 --------

A familiar chuckle reverberates in the room, causing Toshiro to dwindle into a smaller ball on the floor.

'Well, well, little Shiro-chan,' muses the chilling voice as a shadow is cast over his body. 'I just saw Kneeka crying as she ran past me. Did something happen?'

'Don't pretend like you care, Gin,' Toshiro mumbles, keeping his tear-stricken face hidden.

'Oh but I do, Shiro-chan! After all, you are mine. It is my duty to take care of you.'

A hand gets a firm grip of his chin and pulls his face up to meet blood red irises.

'Poor, Shiro-chan! You've been crying!'

He pulls the taichou into his lap and makes him leans his head against his chest as they sit in the middle of the room. Gin actually begins to rock as if lulling him to sleep. Well, at least it's helping him regain control of his emotions. Suddenly, he can think more clearly.

'I just hurt Kneeka,' he murmurs. Irritation flits across Gin's face as he strokes the boy's head.

'Let's not talk about her, Shiro-chan,' he says simply. 'Don't forget what she is. You just saved yourself from the pain she could have caused you.'

'I-I suppose so.' Toshiro can't believe it's Gin who he's confessing too. But he's too overwhelmed to care. 'But I shouldn't have exploded on her like that. I should have been more level-headed and heard what she had to say.'

Gin accidently drags his hand too harshly through Toshiro's hair, breaking a few strands. The boy yelps in pain and slaps the hand away from his head.

'What was that for?!' he demands. 'If you're going to play with me like this you better not be intending to make me bald!'

Gin ignores him and continues to toy with his hair, twisting the soft locks around his fingers.

'Hush, Shiro-chan, where's that hard-hearted captain I remember, hm? The one who sticks to his decision no matter what? Kneeka betrayed you. She doesn't deserve your company.'

'The 'hard-hearted captain' learnt to be more open. And he's noticed that you don't seem to like her very much since you have nothing to say about her except the bad things.'

Gin can't help but smile slightly. Toshiro isn't a boy genius for nothing. Perceptive little brat, he'll give him credit for that. Still, it isn't helping him keep the boy in oblivion.

'Don't exaggerate, Shiro-chan,' the fox laughs and gives him a small squeeze. 'Kneeka is not worth your time. I'm just helping you realize that.'

'You mean YOU think she isn't worth my time, Gin,' the boy genius points out suspiciously.

'So what if I do?' Gin suddenly says softly and moves his hand from the tendrils of white hair to the firm jaw line of the taichou. 'I am right. She is nothing. A meaningless figure in this palace. I, on the other hand, hold unlimited wealth and power. So in actuality, I _deserve_ your attention more than she does and yet…I'm not getting it. Why, Shiro-chan? Am I not _worthy_ of **your** time?'

Toshiro notes the seriousness in his tone and feels fear clench his insides. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle are coming together. Gin has been playing him all along but he isn't sure how much of it was true and how much was a lie. Either way, Gin's been getting a kick out of messing around with his feelings. He doesn't know whether he should be angry or afraid. Gin had done him a wrong but the way he had confessed didn't show amusement. It reflected hurt and a hungry kind of madness that's very unlike the Gin he knows. That's what's stopping him from throwing his rage at this capricious man.

'I-I don't know what you're getting at, Gin,' Toshiro stammers, trying to maintain his cool. 'But you are acting like a spoilt child. You have me. I give in to your needs and desires whenever you ask. Why then, did you go out of your way to make me hate Kneeka? She is no threat to a man like you.'

'Is she? Is she really, Toshiro?' Gin hisses menacingly, all cordiality devoid in his voice. All of a sudden, it felt very dangerous to be in the arms of this man. 'You look at her with a certain tenderness that you never dare show me when we make love. You prefer to be with her and the minute I enter the room, you act like you can't stand being around me. You smile at her and scowl at me. So you tell me, is she threat to me while she's stealing my pet, my only love?!'

Gin was practically snarling that last lines. Toshiro manages to escape his hold while he is ranting and is slowly crawling away from his, eyes still fixed on his twisted face full of agony and pure hatred.

'G-G-Gin, I don't understand…'Toshiro can't help saying but freezes as Gin suddenly appears within inches of his face.

'Isn't it obvious, my little Shiro-chan,' he whispers. 'You're more than a slave to me. You're like my oxygen. My reason for living. My drug. I can't imagine life without you. It tears me to see you smile and care for someone else and yet deprive me of that kindness. You don't know how many times I've wanted to kill Kneeka with my bare hands just so you can look at no one but me. I love you, Shiro-chan, deeply and passionately. Love me. Love me like I love you.'

And with that, Gin plunges into a deep kiss, smashing his lips against Toshiro's stunned ones. Toshiro's ears are burning. He can't believe the confession that poured out of Gin's mouth. Not wanting to believe that this cruel man can actually love him after all that he's done to him. How can he expect him to do the same? How can this devil expect him to magically start developing feelings for him? This _man_ used him, abused his body, lied to him, made him turn on his only friend and now, just because he's told him he loves him and had done all of that _because_ he loves him, he wants Toshiro to _love_ him back?? That isn't love. It's obsession. And it's frightening. Toshiro can't take it anymore. His heart is bursting now. He's had enough.

'Gin, get OFF ME!' Toshiro's practically screams into the kiss and pushes his hands out to stop Gin. Instead, a surge of spiritual pressure leaps out of his fingers and throw Gin across the room. Startled, Gin hits the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him. Shocked, Toshiro stares at his hands in amazement. Where had this power come from?

'_Don't ask me, Hitsugaya-sama, I'm as clueless as you,'_ his zanpaktou says quickly, awe apparent in his booming voice.

Toshiro flexes his fingers. Gin groans on the floor. Well, opportunity knocks but once on the door. Scrambling across the floor, Toshiro sprints for the door and locks it behind him as he makes his way down the hall.

'_Hitsugaya-sama, what are you thinking?'_

'I'm going to find Kneeka. I have to sort things out and then find a way to get out of here.'

'_Be careful, master. You are in Las Noches. Who knows what's lurking around the corner_.'

'Don't worry, Hyourinmaru, I'll be careful-!'

Barely had he spoken that in his mind when the image of Aizen appears in the hall, blocking his path. Toshiro tries to stop himself from trembling but he can't help it. The man is exuding such powerful waves of spiritual pressure it's a wonder that he hasn't sunk to his knees yet. Aizen smiles at him devilishly. Toshiro takes a step back. Not a good sign.

'I was wondering when I'd finally get you all to myself, Toshiro,' the great traitor utters languidly. 'It was getting irksome to have to wait for so long…'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 --------

Gin shakes his head and coughs out blood as he slowly lifts himself off the ground. He grabs the side of his head as a wave of dizziness hits him. He shakes his head again. What was that? That burst of power from…Toshiro? No. Impossible. He didn't have the capability of using his reiatsu here. Unless…

Gin clenches his hands into tight fists as anger roars to life inside him.

'Aizen,' he hisses dangerously.

But of course. The man is a devil with a thousand faces. His subtle hints of how he wanted little Toshiro in his bed. How he prolonged Gin's desire to deflower the boy. How he taunted him by having all the Espada molest him right in front of Gin. Aizen didn't care if he belonged to Gin. He just wanted to pound into the little boy until he's used him for all he's worth. Aizen never did anything unless it benefitted him. He knew Gin would eventually tell Toshiro the truth about Kneeka, hence he let her live. He knew Toshiro would shun Kneeka and in turn, shun Gin for naturally; Gin can't help but confess his love for the child prodigy. By eliminating two obstacles with a single move, Aizen had left the playing field clear for himself to claim his prize. He had purposely allowed Toshiro access to some of his reiatsu so he can escape Gin and come running straight to him. The perfect plan to the perfect reward: Toshiro Hitsugaya served on a platter, vulnerable and powerless.

And Gin fell for it, hook, line and sinker. He feels like pummeling Aizen's smiling face. How can he have fallen for such a simple trick like that?! It was as plain as the eye could see! But he had been blinded by his hatred and jealousy. Well now that he knows the rules of the game, he can truly start playing.

'You shoulda seen this one coming, Aizen-sama,' Gin says loudly, a familiar smile breaking across his pale face. 'One day, the pupil will surpass the teacher and I think that day had come.'

*

'Don't struggle, Toshiro, or I'll have to tighten your bindings and you wouldn't want that.'

Toshiro glares at Aizen but tugs helplessly at the ropes wrapped around his wrists and tied to the headboard of Aizen's bed. It's no use. They were secure.

'I've always had dreams of you like this,' Aizen muses and watches Toshiro with interest. The expression on his face makes the little taichou blush and he looks away. The bed creaks as Aizen climbs on, making his body hover over the smaller one. He caresses the side of his face with the back of his hand, causing his body to shiver. The touch is cold like its owner. Aizen smirks. Then, without warning, he swoops in and kisses Toshiro tenderly on the lips. Toshiro gasps and attempts to pull away but Aizen holds his face and coaxes his mouth open so he can stick his tongue down his throat hungrily.

Once they pull away, Toshiro spits into his face and gets a slap across the face for it. The pain stings him badly but he bites his lower lip to try not to cry out. He isn't going to give Aizen the satisfaction that he has hurt him. Aizen then roughly pulls his face back to face him and he licks his lips. Toshiro just maintains a stony exterior.

'I can see why Gin takes a liking to you. Quite feisty,' he praises and now places his body just on top of Toshiro's, grinding his hips against the smaller ones. Toshiro can feel Aizen's erect member as it rubs against his thigh. He shudders. 'You'll enjoy this more than you did with that bastard. I can make your body twist in ways you never knew it could do before. I will make you scream my name.'

"Keep dreaming, Aizen. There's no way I'll say your name like that,' Toshiro threatens.

'Is that a challenge, captain Hitsugaya?' Aizen questions and thrusts his hips up, causing his erection to rub against Toshiro's own manhood. He flinches which makes Aizen smile smugly. 'Well I guess I won't stop until you say it then.'

*

Kneeka gasps in surprise as an unearthly amount of spiritual pressure strikes her hard. It isn't unfamiliar. Ichimaru-sama tended to exert his throughout Las Noches whenever he was angry. But that had stopped since Toshiro came. So, why now of all times?

Another wave of spiritual pressure hits her. An Arrancar nearby cackles.

'Looks like Ichimaru-sama musta lost his pet or something,' he says maliciously. She gives him a fearful glance before springing to her feet.

'Toshiro!' she thinks frantically and sonidoes out of her quarters. 'He must be in trouble! I've gotta help him! I just hope I'm not too late…'

*

Toshiro clamps his mouth shut and screams in his mind as Aizen whirls his fingers inside him. All three fingers were digging into him, harder and deeper, as if trying to emit some cry of agony or pleasure out of him. His body bucks underneath Aizen's, trying to throw him off but the man just pushes him back onto the red satin covers of the king-sized bed.

'Stubborn little brat,' he murmurs and shoves his digits forcefully in the tight entrance. Toshiro's poor body arcs in protest at the abuse it has to undergo. Finally, Aizen removes his fingers and smiles at him. Toshiro just scowls.

'Bastard…' he curses. Aizen wags a finger at him.

'That's not my name,' he taunts and undoes his hakama while pinning the little taichou down. 'But we'll fix that.'

Toshiro grips the ropes binding his hands as he feels something poke his sore entrance. He's knows what's coming next but he isn't afraid of the pain to come. It's the fact that this isn't Gin. It's Aizen. And God knows what torturous methods are going through his mind right now. This man isn't planning to make love to the captain. He's planning to rape him mentally and physically till he is broken.

'Let's make this a night to remember, shall we?' Aizen suggests, kissing his nose. Toshiro feels like it's his first time again except double the fear. There is no Kneeka to save him this time.

'I believe you have something that belongs to me, Aizen-sama,' rings a cold but oddly pleasant voice.

'Gin!' Toshiro cries out in surprise but with a hint of relief. Aizen, on the other, sighs in disappointment.

'I underestimated you, Gin,' he says. 'I didn't expect you to put the pieces together until after I'm done enjoying myself. It would have been the best guilt wrought pleasure of my life.'

Gin continues to smile malevolently.

'I've learnt from the best,' he comments softly and takes a step forward, hand on his zanpaktou. Aizen arranges his hakama and forms a stance in front of his bed.

'I can't take all the credit,' Aizen says carelessly. Spiritual pressure slowly spikes up in the enormous chamber.

'You're right. I'm afraid I must thank my hatred for you. Otherwise I would never have had the guts to do this.'

He lets fly his zanpaktou at Aizen, who sonidoes out of the way as the blade whooshes past to cut the ropes around one of Toshiro's hands.

'Get out!' Gin snaps and moves out of the way as Aizen slashes out at him from behind. Toshiro didn't need to be told twice. He quickly undoes his other hand and scrambles out of the room. As he leaves the bedroom chamber, his legs buck under him as he feels a wave of spiritual pressure hit him. It isn't a menacing one but a very familiar and comforting one. He sweeps an eye over the room and his heart stops as it lands on an object leaning invitingly on one side of the room. He approaches it and brushes his hand against the blade, amazed by his luck at having found it here of all places.

'Hyourinmaru,' he murmurs as he picks up his zanpaktou and feels a whoosh of power and energy course through his body. He can feel his reiatsu growing stronger by the minute. Without his zanpaktou, Aizen could easily suck out his power and render him helpless. But now that he has it back in his hands, he can slowly feel his power returning. Full of ecstasy, he exerts some spiritual pressure, enjoying the moment of possessing some source of power again. He is no longer a vulnerable little child. He is once again, the 10th division captain. He assumes a serious face and heads out of Aizen's chamber.

'Let's get out of here, Hyourinmaru.'

'_I couldn't agree more, Hitsugaya-sama.'_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 --------

He made his blood boil. Nnoitra couldn't understand how this child-like shinigami could make him feel this way. He felt the strong desire to rip him up, to watch him scream and writhe in his grasp. And yet, he wanted to kiss him and screw him over and over again. He wanted to caress that smooth pale skin of his and run his fingers through those soft white locks. To bite into that tender young flesh of his…

He hisses. Yeah right. Gin Ichimaru would slaughter him if he even accidently brushed past the little taichou. That bastard guarded Toshiro like he is his life. Gin had guessed how Nnoitra felt about Toshiro and whenever they chanced to pass in a hall, the sly fox would grin at him and playfully finger his zanpaktou, as if daring the Espada to attack him. He just wanted a reason to fight with Nnoitra, who knew that one wrong move and no more 5th Espada. Hence he kept his cool, which is the greatest challenge he ever had to accomplish.

His quarters shook fervently. He quickly got up, sensing the source and then grinned broadly. Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama are having a fight. What for, he didn't give a damn. It just meant that poor little Toshiro is alone and unprotected. Which means it's now or never.

'_It's a dead end, Hitsugaya-sama.'_

'I would never have guessed it, Hyourinmaru,' Toshiro snaps as he swivels around and heads in the other direction.

'_Just trying to be helpful,'_ the dragon mutters grudgingly.

'I know, but that is near impossible in a never-ending maze like this.'

'_Well it would help if you tried to find a window…'_

The dragon stops short when Nnoitra strolls in from around the corner. Toshiro jumps back and upon reflex, he whips out his zanpaktou, reveling in the power pouring out of his body. He pushes it out, trying to warn the Espada to be careful when approaching him. He now has the capability of hurting him.

'Well, well, well,' Nnoitra says, bemused and actually steps forwards slowly, twirling Santa Teresa in his hand. 'Here I was on my way to meet you and you come to me. Must be my lucky day. And I see you have regained your strength. Good. I like it when they struggle. It makes the reward even more sweet and delicious.'

His eyes squint into slits as his smile spreads from ear to ear. Toshiro shudders and a fire of hatred burns inside him, urging him to lash out at this lecherous man. Without thinking, he lunges. Nnoitra easily sidesteps the attack and brings Santa Teresa down. Toshiro flashsteps away, breathing hard. He can't believe the flashstep tired him out but then again, he's just regained his power and still needed some time to adjust to them. Well, it's too late for that. He needs to fight if he wants to escape alive.

Nnoitra watches his prey in amusement. They've been dueling for a while now and despite being covered in slashes, the boy continued to attack. He had to give him credit for his courage and determination. Still, he was getting bored and wanted to get to the good part NOW.

He turns Santa Teresa sideways and slams Toshiro into a wall. The shinigami cries out in pain. He attempt to slash out at the Espada but Nnoitra grabs his wrist and pins it above his head. He grinds his body against Toshiro's. The boy gasps and struggles even harder. Nnoitra nips at his ear.

'It's a good thing you're not wearing any pants otherwise it would waste my time taking them off,' he whispers, his breath tickling the little taichou's ear. 'You must have heard this many times but damn you're beautiful. And I can't wait to screw that sweet ass of yours.'

'HEY! NNOITRA-SAMA!'

Nnoitra snaps his head to look at the back, a deadly look plastered across his face. Kneeka is standing behind him, a determined look on _her_ face. She isn't shaking this time. She's stand firm and strong.

'Step away from Hitsugaya-san,' she says with authority. Nnoitra gives a wicked cackle as he throws his head back.

'And by whose orders? Yours? I don't listen to petty Arrancars, Kneeka,' he sneers. 'Now leave me alone to enjoy my prize.'

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that,' she says quietly. Nnoitra stops smiling and gives her a menacing stare.

'Don't even THINK of fighting me, Kneeka,' he threatens. 'You don't have the power. You were stripped of them long ago when you were kicked out of the Espada.'

'Says who, Aizen-sama?' she says darkly and the room suddenly goes cold. 'There are some things he will never understand about us 'petty Arrancars', Nnoitra. There was a reason why I was the 1st Espada.'

Toshiro almost forgot to breath. The 1st Espada…?

Nnoitra growls and without a word, he releases Toshiro and streaks towards Kneeka, raising Santa Teresa up to strike her down. One minute, Kneeka is standing in front of him. The next, she's gone and above his head. He looks up but too late. Kneeka lands the heel of her foot in his face, driving him into the floor and breaking it. She hops out as Nnoitra struggles to get up while leaning on his weapon. She gives him a sympathetic look before leaping forward. It happens fast. In a split second, Kneeka is behind Nnoitra, her back to him. Nnoitra is standing in shock before vomiting blood and sinking to his knees. Kneeka walks up to face him in the front.

'Bitch…' he spits blood at her. She doesn't react.

'Aizen-sama did strip me of my Espada powers,' she admits. 'But I still have my Arrancar powers. And those are at the level of the 5th Espada.'

Nnoitra swears at her.

'I'm actually glad Aizen-sama removed me from the Espada,' she continues thoughtfully. 'Otherwise I would have ended up like you: overconfident and weak. I guess there are some things you just have to learn on your own.'

'Don't you dare turn your back on me!' Nnoitra roars angrily as Kneeka begins to walk away. 'I'm not done with you!'

'Yes but I am,' she says simply. 'My job is to protect Hitsugaya-san, not to fight you. So as far as I'm concerned, this is over.'

'Not until I say so!' and with that, Nnoitra attacks again. Kneeka sighs. She raises her hand and points two fingers at him. A sphere crackling with purple energy forms on the end. Toshiro and Nnoitra's eyes widen.

'A Cero!' Nnoitra rasps in fear but it's too late to back away. He's come too close in proximity to escape its full blast. Kneeka lets it loose. The light it gives off is so bright that Toshiro covers his eyes and crouches on the floor. The power is so intense he can feel the aftermath blow rubble at him. When all seems calm again, he feels a hand lightly touch his shoulder.

'Hitsugaya-san?' says a concerned voice. Toshiro suddenly springs to his feet and plants the tip of his weapon at Kneeka's throat.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't,' he threatens under his breath, blinking furiously to keep tears from forming in his eyes.

'Will you please listen to me?' she croaks and Toshiro pauses in surprise when he notes the hopelessness in her voice. Hesitantly, he lowers his blade but keeps an austere façade.

'Well? Get on with it,' he snaps and immediately regrets it for he feels he is being too hard on her. But he can't let his guard down. She may have saved his life but he can't wipe away the image of her as that powerful figure a few minutes ago. The look of heartlessness on her face as she attacked Nnoitra, despite him being one of her kind. This wasn't the same Kneeka he remembered. This one is scary and oozing extraordinary power out of her body.

'Hitsugaya-san!' she cries out in anguish and hugs him. Toshiro just stands there stunned but can't bring himself to push her off. Still, he refuses to hug her back and keeps his body stiff to remind her he hasn't forgiven her. 'I-I'm sorry you had to see me like that! To find out what I am this way! I wanted to tell you. You had no idea how much I did. But we were so much better off when you didn't know and I didn't want to ruin it! It-it made me happy to be around you, without you treating me differently because of my past.'

She sniffles and lets him go, looking him straight in the eyes with her own red-rimmed ones. 'I'm not like the others. You have to believe me when I say this. You've seen how the others are. And you KNOW me. Aizen-sama knew that as well. That's why he sent me to Soul Society once to-to destroy an entire village. To test my loyalty to him. But I refused. He said it would cost me my position. I-I didn't care. I wasn't going to kill for no reason. So he dispatched me.'

She tries to smile but just breaks down into more tears.

'You can still hate me, Hitsugaya-san, because I do,' she sobs and looks away. Toshiro ponders for a bit. Then, he pulls her into an embrace and holds on tight. He pulls away and takes an astonished Kneeka by her chin to smile at her.

'For the last time don't call me that,' he says exasperatedly. 'It's Toshiro. You got that?'

She stutters a bit before silencing and grinning back.

'Right, Toshi!' she chirps happily and springs to her feet. She looks back at Nnoitra's bruised body and winces. 'Well I ain't cleaning up that mess! Oh, by the way!'

She produces a pair of pants out of nowhere, grinning. 'I can't let you go walking around without any pants on, can I? Now c'mon, Toshi! Lets dump this joint and go somewhere more classy!'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 --------

Aizen and Gin clash swords again, letting sparks fly. Gin blows a few strands off of his face and smiles maniacally in Aizen's face. Aizen isn't moved and just returns the smile. He then surveys the room while maintaining the stance with Gin.

'What a mess we've created here, Gin,' he muses and gives him a haughty look. 'Come. Let us stop and perhaps discuss this over tea.'

'One condition: will you stay away from my Toshiro?'

'Now, Gin, I am in no position to answer that truthfully.'

'That's answer enough.'

Gin breaks the hold and lunges, missing Aizen by inches. He launches a number of thrusts at a high speed but Aizen dodges them all.

'As much as I would like to continue this, Gin,' he states. 'But I believe we will soon be fighting over nothing.'

'Don't try that pathetic tactic,' Gin sneers.

'I'm afraid it is no tactic, Gin. But I must commend you on one thing. You were right about Kneeka. She truly is a menace. We should have eliminated her the minute she was removed from the Espada.'

Gin pauses and uprights himself from his attack position.

'What do you mean, Aizen?' he says, his eyes turning upwards into menacing slits.

'I mean, with the little ex-Espada's help, you may just lose your precious love.'

Gin snarls in anger. He raises his blade, as if contemplating on whether to stay and fight or go after Toshiro. Then, without a word, he sonidoes out of the room. Aizen chuckles softly to himself.

'Poor Gin,' he utters though showing no sympathy for his partner. 'He truly is weak when it comes to that little taichou.'

'So, how was Gin in bed?' Kneeka teased Toshiro as they sprinted down a hallway. He just scowls at her.

'Ok, ok! Just making conversation! Jeez…'

'You sure this is the right way?' he queries, desperate to change the subject.

'Mm-hm. The throne room is a direct connection to the world of the living. Through there, we can get out of here and contact the Soul Society.' She smiles languidly. 'I've always imagined what it'd be like…to be free. Toshiro? Can I ask you one question?'

'What is it, Kneeka?' he says distractedly.

'What's it like to be in love?'

Toshiro almost stumbles as they round a bend.

'I wouldn't know, Kneeka, I've never been 'in love',' he says sarcastically and tries to erase the memory of Gin crawling all over him while declaring his undying love for the little taichou. He shudders. Hollows didn't scare him. He could take on Nnoitra a hundred times and still not be afraid. So why then, did Gin Ichimaru create this feeling inside him? He _hated_ the man with a passion! He can never develop feelings for him! And yet, when he had kissed him back there, it wasn't like his usual kisses. This one had actually felt tender and compassionate. Like Gin was actually serious when he said 'I love you' to Toshiro. So Toshiro isn't afraid of Gin. He pities him. He feels sorry for this man because the one thing he can't have, the one he desires so much is denied to him because of Toshiro.

'HEY! Toshiro! Snap out of it! We're here!' Kneeka announces as she pushes the enormous doors open. All is quiet and serene. The thrones at the end of the room look inviting, as if beckoning to come sit on them. It is so silent; their footstep's echo goes on forever in the chamber.

'Ok! I'll get to work on opening a portal! You keep watch!' Kneeka orders and sprints off to a corner. 'Oh, Toshiro! You can't imagine how happy I am to finally leave this place!'

She beams at him. Toshiro immediately forgets Gin and smiles back. More than anything, he wants to help Kneeka because she has done so much to help him get through everything. For once, he wants to help her…

'You're not going anywhere!' snarls a voice. Gin sonidoes in front of Kneeka, smiling malevolently. His eyes are wide open, revealing burning irises. Kneeka steps back in fear but not before Gin drives his zanpaktou into her stomach. Kneeka blanches and looks down at her wound as blood oozes out. She has a look of shock as she tumbles to the ground.

All of this is happening in slow-motion for Toshiro. He watches helplessly as Kneeka falls and Gin towering over her bloody body. He gives out a war cry.

'Get away from her, you bastard!' he roars and leaps forward, his sword slicing through the air as if itching to pierce this heartless man before him. Gin easily dodges the attack and thrusts his sword upwards, missing Toshiro by inches. Toshiro gasps in surprise and pain as he leaps back to examine his wound. It is nothing serious. Just a graze. But it is still drawing a lot of blood. What the hell…

'I don't want to hurt you, Toshiro,' Gin says gravely, his smile slipping slightly as he notices the wound he has made on his poor pet. 'Just come back to my room quietly and all will be forgotten.'

'Do you actually expect me to believe you??' Toshiro says angrily as he lunges again. Gin parries his blow with his own weapon.

'If you know what's good for you,' Gin whispers seductively as he leans in close. Toshiro pulls away quickly, his heart pounding rapidly.

'Gin, you can't do this to me,' he says forcefully.

'Do what, Shiro-chan?' Gin taunts, a note of amusement returning to his voice.

'Make me love you,' the little captain says through gritted teeth

Gin grimaces. He raises his zanpaktou higher and paces both his hands in its hilt.

'I can do whatever I please, Shiro-chan,' he says menacingly. 'So like I said before, either you accept your fate or suffer.'

He swings his blade but Toshiro flashsteps away. His body is slowing adjusting to his old powers again. At least he knows he can put up a fight. Behind Gin, Kneeka is breathing shallowly, very much alive. She tries to stay focused as she watches the battle happening before her. She feels utterly helpless to protect Toshiro. Mustering up as much energy as she can, she forces herself up on her elbows and begins crawling away from the battlefield. She has to make the portal. She has to get him out of here. She told him she would protect him and she's going to stick to her promise till the end. Meanwhile, the battle gets even more heated and that didn't involve the contact of zanpaktous.

'So what do you find so utterly repulsive about me, huh, Shiro-chan?' Gin asks as he launches a rapid attack. 'Is it my nature, my looks, my habits? Or is it the way I am in bed?' His smile widens maniacally as he slashes his sword in a finishing blow. Toshiro blocks it but gets flung across the room. He flips over and lands on his feet, glaring at Gin.

'It's the way you want things,' Toshiro spits at him and actually catches Gin off guard. They both leap away from each other. Gin touches his cheek, which is covered in blood due to the cut Toshiro made.

'You think you can just _make_ me love you, Gin?' Toshiro continues furiously. 'You wanted me so badly you never once considered what _I _wanted! You did everything in your power to make my life a living _hell _here! So don't you give me bullshit that you can _make_ me do anything! I fucking _hate_ you and nothing you can do now is ever going to change that!'

Crying out in rage, he raises his sword above his head, his body glowing with power.

'Rain over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!' he cries out and the beautiful ice dragon explodes from the tip of his blade, flowing rapidly towards Gin. It swallows him, setting into still ice. Toshiro's shoulders slacken and he slides his sword back in its scabbard. He suddenly feels old and weary. Suddenly, a gust of wind passes over him and he quickly looks up to see a large gaping hole with Kneeka standing by it triumphantly.

'Kneeka! You did it!' he says, impressed. He's about to run to her side when the sound of ice cracking stops him in his tracks. Gin's blade breaks through the ice and flies at Toshiro, who is too stunned to move. Toshiro can't hear anything save the pounding of blood in his ears. Here is death coming at him at high speed and he can't move, as if frozen by his own ice. That's when he realizes that the attack isn't coming. Something has stopped it. What's blocking his view…

His eyes widen.

'T-To-shiro…' Kneeka says weakly as Gin's zanpaktou has pierced her all the way through. 'Get…get out of here…quick…'

He wants to stay. He wants to hold her hand and drag her with him. He wants to save her for once, god damn it! Why can't he help her for once?!

'To-Toshiro, please!' she pleads, her voice faltering. The ice is chipping away even more.

'I feel like a coward,' he blurts out bashfully. She chuckles but ends up coughing out blood.

'D-Don't be silly,' she murmurs. 'We're buds, remember? We help each other. It's what we do.'

He blinks back tears. 'Kneeka…'

'Do me a favor, Toshiro, shut up and get the hell out of here. Let's not let our efforts go to waste. And…and enjoy life. For me. Please.'

She falls to her knees. Toshiro can see the head of his enemy poking out of the mass of ice.

'Goodbye…Kneeka…'

The last thing he sees is Gin climbing out of his icy prison and howling in anger as he watches Toshiro disappear in the portal. But all the 10th division captain can remember is the look of peace on Kneeka's blood-smeared face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 --------

Rangiku is about to knock when she hears her captain call her in. Hesitating slightly, she enters to see the little taichou surrounded by mounds of papers as well as fussing over a pile in his hands.

'What is it, Rangiku?' he says in a bored voice. The busty woman fiddles with her fingers.

'Well, captain, you just recovered from your capture and I don't think it's right for you to start working immediately,' she says carefully. Toshiro just sighs and shuffles the papers into a separate pile.

'That was a month ago. And besides, working is soothing to me, Rangiku,' he explains in an irritated tone. 'Is there anything else you would like to say?'

She is actually about to let it slide but something get's the better of her and she faces her captain with a determined look. They did, after all, share a bond deeper than that of captain and vice-captain.

'Captain, what happened in Hueco Mundo?' she asks suddenly.

'I'd rather not talk about it,' he snaps and begins on a new pile of reports. He says it so quickly it's like he was prepared for questions about his little trip. Rangiku's shoulders drop as if in defeat.

'But-but captain!' she protests but Toshiro holds up a hand to stop her from going further. He looks at his vice-captain and Rangiku suddenly realizes that Toshiro is older than he shows himself to be. Despite being a boy, his face shows that he has a suffered a thousand years and now he wants nothing but to forget it and move on with his life.

'Let's just say, there are some things better left unspoken,' he says tiredly and goes back to work. Rangiku looks at him for a long time before leaving the little taichou to his own thoughts. Despite their 'deep bond' there are some things she will never get about this curious little boy of a captain.

Meanwhile, Toshiro suddenly looks up from his work, his hand tightening on Hyourinmaru on his back.

'Show yourself,' he hisses into the air. From the shadows, Gin steps out, smiling as usual. He tilts his head as he surveys a vexed captain. Toshiro hisses again.

'You have some nerve showing yourself here again,' he swears under his breath. 'How did you get in?'

'Same way as last time,' Gin answers pleasantly. He looks around. 'Nice place you got here. So where do you sleep?'

'Get out of here, Ichimaru.'

'Aw! Is that how you treat your former lover?'

'I never loved you. Not then and not now. But give me one good reason why I shouldn't raise the alarm right now. Why are you here for me now after all this time?'

'I just want to talk, Shiro-chan. I don't want to hurt you anymore.'

Toshiro flinches at that name. It triggered many unpleasant and suppressed memories which he had been forced to share with this man before him.

'What became of Kneeka?' Toshiro forces himself to ask, dreading the worse.

'She's dead. Died trying to save you. Poor girl.'

Gin's voice is devoid of emotion. Toshiro takes a shuddering breath, trying to control the wave of emotion overwhelming him at this moment.

'Do you really hate me, Shiro-chan?'

Toshiro blinks. One minute, he's behind his desk. The next, Gin has him pinned to a wall, his face buried in his neck. He puts his hand calmly on the broad chest.

'Yes,' he answers simply and tries to push Gin off but he just comes closer.

'Would you have loved me if I had treated you differently?'

Toshiro hesitates. 'I don't know, Gin…'

Gin smirks when he hears the taichou refer to him by his first name. He coos softly in his ear and then runs his tongue along the shell of his ear. Toshiro bites his lip to hold in a moan. He didn't want to give Gin an incentive to continue.

'You can't erase the past, Ichimaru,' he says firmly and manages to take Gin by the shoulders, pulling him off gently. 'There is nothing you can do to change my mind about you now.'

Gin stops his antics to absorb what Toshiro has to say. He pauses before kissing his soft cheek lightly, taking the little taichou by surprise.

'I'm sorry, Shiro-chan, for hurting you,' he murmurs softly. 'Love makes us do crazy things. And we can't help doing them even if it means hurting the ones we love…'

'Sorry?!' Toshiro interrupts angrily. 'You think saying _sorry_ is going to make everything better?! Like I'm going to forget everything and start love-!'

But before he can finish ranting, Gin slips his lips onto the parted ones, sliding his slippery tongue in to playfully wrestle with Toshiro's tongue. Toshiro's eyes widen in shock at what is happening. Gin grabs his hands to stop him from doing anything stupid and revels in the familiar taste of the 10th division captain. The kiss extends for a long time before Gin pulls away, leaving the young taichou gasping for air.

'Bastard…'Toshiro pants and scowls at him. Gin just smirks.

'Well I got what I wanted,' he chirps happily and releases the captain. He walks back from where he popped out from. He then turns around and salutes the captain. 'I'll make this memory last forever, Shiro-chan. It's the last time I'll be able to love you openly.' He almost looks sad now. 'I'll always love you, Shiro-chan, no matter what. Don't forget that.'

Then, in the blink of an eye, he has disappeared, leaving nothing but the whispering shadows and waning moonlight as witnesses of Gin at his most vulnerable. Toshiro collapses on the floor, his emotions finally catching up to him as he feels hot tears rising up in his eyes. He hangs his head low. He had never opted for this. Then again, you never opt for what you don't want yet you always get them instead of the ones you want. Toshiro can erase all the memories he wants about Gin from his mind but there is no doubt that the bond they had formed in his bedroom will never, ever go away…


End file.
